


【All孟鹤堂】Video et taceo / 明察无言

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 私设如山，不能接受请右上点叉，不要撕逼不要举报，射射。Slavery!AU 设定。在本平行世界中，奴隶制受法律保护。对该平行世界的部分相关设定介绍如下：奴隶主要来源：1）奴隶的后代。包括 a) 奴隶与奴隶的后代 及 b) 奴隶与自由人的后代，且该自由人选择后代成为奴隶；2）自由人转化。为节约监狱资源，重罪犯或屡教不改的自由人，将被判决成为奴隶抵偿刑期。需接受洗脑，清除之前一切记忆，接受奴隶化再教育。除特殊情况外，在公众场合，奴隶需佩戴醒目标记（项圈与铭牌，可定位）作为与自由人的区分。为激励奴隶生产工作，奴隶中有特别贡献或表现突出者，政府将授予其自由人身份。本文设定为奴隶身份者只是剧情（开车）需要，作者并没有贬低他们的意思！【求生欲爆棚】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山，不能接受请右上点叉，不要撕逼不要举报，射射。
> 
> Slavery!AU 设定。在本平行世界中，奴隶制受法律保护。对该平行世界的部分相关设定介绍如下：
> 
> 奴隶主要来源：1）奴隶的后代。包括 a) 奴隶与奴隶的后代 及 b) 奴隶与自由人的后代，且该自由人选择后代成为奴隶；2）自由人转化。为节约监狱资源，重罪犯或屡教不改的自由人，将被判决成为奴隶抵偿刑期。需接受洗脑，清除之前一切记忆，接受奴隶化再教育。
> 
> 除特殊情况外，在公众场合，奴隶需佩戴醒目标记（项圈与铭牌，可定位）作为与自由人的区分。
> 
> 为激励奴隶生产工作，奴隶中有特别贡献或表现突出者，政府将授予其自由人身份。
> 
> 本文设定为奴隶身份者只是剧情（开车）需要，作者并没有贬低他们的意思！【求生欲爆棚】

清晨4:30。

十六岁的糖糖睁开眼睛，准确地在闹钟响起的前一秒关掉开关，从床上坐起，迅速叠好被子，简单洗漱完毕，开始打扫除了主卧外的其他房间，尽量不发出任何声音。两小时后，他把洗好的抹布晾起来，站在浴盆里，用冷水快速洗了个澡，然后走到厨房，为新主人的一家准备好早餐。做完一切之后，他重新穿上奴隶束具，跪在主卧门口，等待他的新主人醒来，心里有些忐忑。

他是第一天来到这个家庭，尚不熟悉各项东西的位置，所以并没有像培训时所要求的，在三小时内做完早间的一切工作，他不禁有些羞愧。新主人对他很好，让他睡客卧的床而不是脚垫，他却不能按时完成工作，不知主人知道了之后会怎样惩罚他。

他正在胡思乱想着，卧室的门突然开了，里面的人睡眼惺忪地走了出来，差点一脚踩在他身上，一声“哎呦我操”脱口而出。他连忙爬到一边跪着让开路，心脏怦怦直跳。他怎么这么笨，竟然一大早就惹恼了主人。

于谦揉了揉眼睛，看着跪在地上哆嗦成一团的小孩儿。小孩儿身上穿着的黑色束具紧紧勒在他的身上，与他白皙的肌肤相衬，显得十分情色。于谦紧张地瞟了一眼卧室里面，小心地带上门，低声道：“你在这儿干吗呢？”

男孩低着头，嗫嚅两声，脸涨得通红，也没说出什么来。于谦却等不了他，或者说，他憋得快爆炸的膀胱等不了他，便一把抓起他的手腕，带着他走到厕所里，关上门，说道：“转过身去。”

男孩应了一声，在门边跪下，脸对着门，就听见身后哗啦啦的水声，过了一两分钟才终于完全停了。他的新主人一边洗手，一边说道：“问你话呢，你干吗大早上跪我屋门口，吓我一跳。”

“我……我……我该服侍您早上、早上的需求，就是那个……”男孩结结巴巴地说道，脸更红了。他在学校学过该怎么服侍主人，可没学过该怎么用文雅的措辞跟主人交代这种事情，但奴隶是不能让主人听到粗俗的话的，这会让他挨一顿板子。

于谦愣了一下，这才反应过来孩子在说什么，不禁也有点尴尬，轻咳了一声，说道：“那什么，我以为这个只有女孩儿才学的。”

“以前是只给女生开课的，现在都要学。”男孩抬起头，带着点小骄傲说道：“我还拿了班里第一名呢。”

于谦正拿着牙杯刷牙，听到这话，一口漱口水差点呛到肺管子里去。他一边心里暗骂现在奴隶学校教的东西越来越不入流，怪不得德纲不愿意把大林往学校里送，一边瞟了一眼那孩子，说道：“糖糖——你大名叫什么？”

男孩皱着眉头，想了许久，才摇了摇头，说道：“不知道。学校里的阿姨说我姓孟，但是大家都叫我糖糖。主人要是觉得这名字不好，您想叫我什么，都可以的。”

“别叫‘主人’，听着怪别扭的。”于谦吐了嘴里的牙膏沫子，说道，“这样吧，我以后叫你小孟儿。我昨天说了要收你当我干儿子，你以后就叫我干爹，或者爸爸，都成。”

“知道了，爸爸。”男孩乖觉地改了口，从架子上取下毛巾，在于谦身侧跪下，举到他的手边。于谦却没在意，洗完脸仍按老习惯往架子上摸，摸了两下没摸着，才眯缝着眼四下找，发现男孩举着毛巾，不由得又叹了口气，抓过毛巾来擦了脸，说道：“咱们家没那么大规矩，你别总跪着了，地上凉，回头瞧着伤了膝盖。”

男孩站了起来，却好像比刚才更手足无措了。于谦看着他泛红的膝盖，纤细修长的腿，结实挺翘的屁股，还有勒在胯间的束带，忽然感觉身上的血不受控制地往下涌——他昨天买下这孩子的时候可没动这些歪心思，只是看着一个无主的奴隶少年让人欺负，忽然心头一腔热血，仗义行侠，赶跑了那群流氓，又听孩子嗓音不错，以后可以培养培养，这才把他买了下来。

大早上刚起床，于谦身上只有一条四角短裤，一有反应自然立刻就显了出来。男孩眼尖，立刻又跪了下去，膝行两步跪在于谦的腿间，抬头看着于谦，大眼睛忽闪了两下，等着主人的许可。

于谦不是没“玩”过奴隶。恰恰相反，他年轻时家境不错，很交了几个有钱有势的朋友，关于怎么调弄奴隶，那些纨绔子弟可有的是主意。能玩的花样玩遍了，不能玩的也想办法玩了不少。只是自从他入了曲艺这一行，又与一个极出色的奴隶成了固定搭档，心里自然对奴隶与从前不同。纵然其他自由人可以毫无顾忌地使用奴隶解决他们的生理需求，于谦却并不这么想。他转过身子，压下那阵突然涌起的欲望，说道：“孩子，你起来。回屋换身像样的衣服，以后在家里别穿成这样。”说着在脸上打了点泡沫，从台子上抄起剃须刀，开始刮胡子。

但直到他刮完胡子，洗完了脸，也没听见小孟儿的声音。于谦低头看着男孩，就见他跪在地上，肩膀一耸一耸的，好像是在哭的样子。他赶紧蹲下去看，就见孩子红着眼圈，眼泪不停往下掉，却还强忍着不出声。于谦皱着眉头，说道：“你哭什么？我怎么委屈着你了，啊？”

他的声音并不大，但男孩还是吓得一哆嗦，连忙用手背擦了擦眼泪，忍着哭腔说道：“爸爸，小孟儿错了，您罚我吧。”

于谦被他气乐了，索性往洗衣机旁边的塑料小板凳上一坐，说道：“你错哪儿了？”

男孩吸了吸鼻子，说道：“我不该当着您的面哭……”

“那你一开始哭什么？”

男孩咬了咬嘴唇，声音也低了下去：“我怕、怕您不想要我，怕您嫌我长得丑……”

“丑不丑不好说，脑子是真不太好使。”于谦揉了揉男孩的头发，说道：“你从哪儿看出来我嫌你丑了？”

“我……您……您都想要了，但是不想让我给您解决，您也不想看见我穿这个，所以我就……我就觉得……”

于谦看着他，说道：“孩子，别着急，想好了慢慢说。你们学校都不教你们怎么说话吗？”

男孩摇了摇头，委屈地看着于谦，说道：“老师说了，主人都喜欢安静的奴隶，所以不让我们说话。”

于谦又皱起了眉头。他看着男孩，说道：“孩子，你听着，我不是不喜欢你……”

“那您就是喜欢我了？”男孩的眼睛亮了起来，跪着往前蹭了两步，笑容里带着兴奋，还有几分讨好的意味。

“这时候你怎么嘴这么快。”于谦咕哝了一句，就见男孩已经低下头，脸颊贴着他的裆部，上下蹭了蹭。

于谦忽然觉得，偶尔混蛋一次也不错。于是他默许了男孩的动作，由着他伸手把那根硬挺掏了出来，然后凑上去，像舔冰棒似的，先舔了舔顶上的清液，然后含进了一半，骨节分明的小手握住了下半部分，和着舔弄的动作，一上一下撸动起来。

十分钟之后，于谦就确认了两件事：第一，他在某些时候可以变成一个毫无原则的禽兽；第二，小孟儿说他是班里的第一名，绝不是在吹牛。他看着男孩咽下口中的白浊，舔了舔已经被磨得有些红肿的嘴唇，不由得又在心里把自己谴责了一通，但说出口的话却是——

“以后你避着点人。还有，别让你干娘知道。”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp：谦堂，辫堂。无车。  
> 部分设定的时间线与现实不符，毕竟AU，不要纠结这些细节。比心~

“师哥，这就是你之前跟我说的孩子？”郭德纲随手把外套挂在门口衣架上，低头看了一眼跪在地上的糖糖，又看一眼于谦，说道：“怎么着，现在你家又行起老礼儿了？我是不是也得跪啊？”

“哎，别介，角儿，您这不是打我脸吗。”于谦笑着拉他手腕，说道，“他是‘中心’出来的，让他站着他也别扭。孩子是好孩子，机灵，肯吃苦，但总这样也不是个事儿，所以我得问问您，看看您能不能给教育教育，别给耽误了。”

郭德纲挑了挑眉毛，说道：“啧，‘中心’出来的你也敢往家里领，不怕以后出事儿？”

话里带刺。于谦却没理会，说道：“我瞧着他挺乖的。虽说‘中心’出来的都有前科，但是他还年轻。教育好了，一样是好孩子。”

糖糖跪在地上，并没听清他们在说什么。他身上还在疼，昨天晚上糊里糊涂地忘了关窗，果不其然就感冒了。但是他不敢跟干爹说，怕辜负了干爹的期望，于是虽然晕晕乎乎，头疼欲裂，胃里还翻腾难受，他也咬牙忍着。迷迷糊糊地，他就听到干爹的声音：“……小孟儿，想什么呢？抬头啊。”

他艰难地抬起头，就见他干爹和另一个略矮些的男人站在他面前。男人的表情与衣着和自由人一般无二，但脖颈上却戴着一条项圈，他不由得心中惊异——他在学校里从没见过这样高傲的奴隶。他不知道该做什么，于是就只好仰头看着干爹。于谦看着他，又重复了一遍：“你昨天跟大林学的那段贯口，再说一遍听听。”

大林——干爹的另一个干儿子，也是干爹的徒弟，经常来家里玩。有时大林在房里练功，糖糖在旁边听着有趣，也跟着学，一边做家务一边念叨。不料前天干爹偶然听见了，一反平常的宽容温和，严厉地训斥他不该偷师，然后狠狠打了他一顿板子。

两个月以来，糖糖还是第一次挨打。就在他担心自己会不会被卖掉的时候，干爹却突然说，要学就好好学，给他找个师父。

糖糖看了一眼干爹，又看了一眼旁边的男人，深吸一口气，背道：

“我请您吃，蒸羊羔、蒸熊掌、蒸鹿尾儿、烧花鸭、烧雏鸡、烧子鹅……”

他迷迷糊糊的，嗓子也哑着，不知道自己背的对不对，越说越没有底气，声音也就越来越小。一段背完，他连忙低下头，恢复成标准跪姿，等着干爹说话。

“还行，嘴里挺利索，”郭德纲点点头，说道：“就是这胆子小点。要照这样，一辈子也上不了台。”

于谦瞧了他一眼，拉着郭德纲坐在沙发上，给他倒了杯茶，笑道：“嗨，不至于。孩子刚出来俩月，在那个地方让人打怕了。以后跟着你，保不准三天就能上房揭瓦。”

郭德纲摇晃着手里的茶杯，看了他一眼，才淡淡道：“师哥，我可有日子没见你对谁这么上心了。”

这一眼看得于谦心里发慌。许是从郭德纲一进门，就看出来了他和小孟儿之间有过什么。虽说他的义父老干爹在临终时把郭德纲的奴隶契约转到了他的名下，郭德纲在名义上就是属于他于谦的奴隶了，他也还是有点怕这个小黑胖子超于常人的敏锐。于谦打了个哈哈，说道：“我就是感觉孩子挺好，想栽培栽培他——你觉着呢？”

郭德纲嘴角带笑，可笑得颇有深意：“师哥，我听您的。您说成，就成。可这师，不急着拜。玫瑰园现在也住不下这么多人，还让他住您这儿，正好大林或者小辫儿来了也有个伴，您说呢？”

这就是半拒绝的意思了。于谦刚要说话，就见郭德纲一抬手，说道：“师哥，你可想好，这孩子我要收了，他就要像一个自由人一样，会想，会说，会有自己的心思，而不是把身心全交付给他的主子。您……舍得吗？”

“那有什么，这些年你和大林可不都是这样的，我管过吗？”于谦正色道，“兄弟，说我舍得，那是假的。可我是真觉着他能成角儿。跟在我身边左不过日常洒扫洗衣做饭，那就糟践了。”

“得嘞。冲您这话，我肯定好好教他。”郭德纲对于谦拱了拱手，看了一眼仍在门边跪着的男孩，说道：“小孟儿，你来。”

糖糖又用力掐了一下自己的大腿，让自己保持清醒，然后尽可能迅速地爬了过去，跪在两人中间。

郭德纲低下头，直视着那双清澈的眸子，一字一顿地说道：“站起来。”

糖糖紧紧攥着拳头，努力不让自己想起在学校里受过的教育，或者是挨过的打。在未经主人允许的情况下站起来，无论有什么借口，都会挨上二十鞭。不是平时惩罚用的那种马鞭，而是专门行刑用的长鞭。他会被脱光了绑在行刑柱上，每一鞭都能生生带下一条肉来，甚至有奴隶被活活打死，或是伤口感染死掉。虽然他只挨过这样的一顿打，但他此生再也不想体验第二次。现在，对他发号施令的是另一个奴隶，而不是他的主人，他应该站起来吗？或许，这是干爹给他的考验？

但是他实在很羡慕这个奴隶。他不用跪，甚至不用对自己的主人使用尊称，主人还会给他倒茶。如果自己拜他为师，或许总有一天，他也可以……

这种大逆不道的念头一出，糖糖几乎打了个哆嗦。他绝对绝对不该这么想。但他还是想要，哪怕有一点希望，能拜这个奴隶为师。

这个念头像一根支柱，支撑着他慢慢站了起来。先是左腿，再是右腿，然后慢慢直起腰来，努力让自己的腿不要抖得太厉害。糖糖深吸了一口气，忍着头痛，抬头看着那个人，再看看自己的主人，心脏砰砰直跳，撞得胸腔生疼。

郭德纲点了点头，眼中终于有了几分笑意：“不错，还有希望。”他转头看向于谦，发现他的坐姿已经变得有些僵硬，便知道师哥心里终究还是有点别扭。毕竟，任何一个自由人，看着自己的奴隶对别人的指示言听计从，即便是自己默许的情况下，也会多少有些不满。

作为一个奴隶，何时需要请示主人，何时可以自己拿主意，这个分寸就连郭德纲自己也花了十几年才完全掌握。每每在台上拿这个使包袱的时候，台底下哄堂大笑，而他自己却笑不出来。他握住于谦的手，与他十指相扣，大拇指在掌根附近安抚地打着圈，轻声说道：“师哥，您别罚他，要罚就罚我吧。”

“要罚你的多了，不差这一回，”于谦哼了一声，但还是反手握了握郭德纲的手，说道，“我知道了。今儿晚上定的使新活是吧，咱们再对对？”

郭德纲点点头。于谦又看一眼站得摇摇晃晃的男孩，说道：“拿那个两寸半的板子，回房等我。跪着。”

最后两个字他特意咬重了读音。糖糖不自觉摸了摸自己还在肿痛的屁股，怯怯地应了一声“是，爸爸”，就往卧室走。没过半分钟，卧室里就传来一阵叮零哐啷的声音。二人对视一眼，于谦叹了口气，苦笑道：“这孩子看着挺机灵，但有时候吧，也不知道怎么就能把东西给你弄坏了。”

郭德纲不由失笑。“就这样你还留着他？哥哥，您对他要是没有别的想法，我是那个。”

“你早就是那个了……哪个啊？”于谦一边往卧室走，一边还不忘回嘴。

卧室里一片狼藉。半边书柜都倒了，把男孩压在了下面。于谦连忙和郭德纲一起把柜子扶起来，伸手一拉男孩，才发现他身上烧得滚烫，应该在被砸到之前就已经昏过去了。

“这孩子也真行，不言不语的，都没看出来病了。”于谦皱着眉头道，拉开抽屉翻了两片退烧药出来，一边说道。

“奴隶嘛，病了照样要干活，要挨打，说不说的都一样。”郭德纲淡淡道。

于谦一时语塞。

\---------------------------------------------------

糖糖再醒过来的时候，身边坐着一个瘦削的奴隶男孩，脑袋后面梳一个小辫儿，正在小声地唱太平歌词。他的嗓音很清，很亮，像夕阳下闪着光的小河，静静流淌着，好像可以一直这样唱下去，永无尽头。一曲唱毕，男孩似乎才注意到了糖糖，从椅子上跳下来跑到他的床边，说道：“你醒啦。”

糖糖张了张嘴，这才发现自己嗓子生疼，一个字也说不出。男孩从旁边拿了一杯水和两片药递给他，说道：“小哥哥，你别急着说话。于大爷让我在这儿照顾你，等你好了再说。”

你叫什么？糖糖勉强把药吞了下去，用气声问道。

“我叫张磊，他们都叫我小辫儿，”男孩托着腮帮子看着他，想了想，又说道，“小哥哥，我们以前是不是见过？我看你好眼熟。你是哪的人？”

糖糖一怔。

他的记忆始于在‘中心’睁开眼睛的那一刻。在那之前的一切记忆，他都没有了。

于是他摇了摇头。

小辫儿有些诧异，凑近了他，低声问道：“你是洗脑的？你以前犯什么事儿了？”

糖糖继续摇头。被转化成奴隶的人之前的身份背景是严格保密的，并且买家的身份要与此人之前的生活环境相差很大。对于部分新闻曝光过的要犯，政府甚至会给他们做整形手术，以便他们能更好地以新身份融入社会。

但是糖糖有时候也在想，自己从前做了什么，才变成了现在这样？每当他想到，自己从前可能是一个十恶不赦的坏人，他都觉得一阵恐惧和羞愧。他转过身去，不再看另一个男孩，希望他不要再问下去了。

“没事，忘了挺好的。”小辫儿拍了拍他的肩膀，说道，“要是我也能忘了自己以前做过什么，就好了。”

不会好的。糖糖在心里说道。他听见身后窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音，然后一个温热的身体就钻到了他的被子里，吓了他一跳。他扭头去看，却没想到正对着男孩的脸，两人鼻尖对鼻尖，差点亲上。他连忙往后撤了撤，用气声问道：你干嘛？

“睡觉啊。”小辫儿一摊手，说道，“你这屋就一张床，一条被子，不睡这儿，难道你让我光板睡地上啊。搞笑。于大爷也真是的，这么抠，多给两床被子都舍不得。”

糖糖张了张嘴，没说因为入了夏，干爹前两天刚让他把另一床被子收起来，换了凉被。有的秘密只要自己知道就够了，而这样的秘密，他每每想到都觉得很开心。但他还是认真地对小辫儿说道：爸爸对我很好。

“小哥哥，你脸红了。”小辫儿促狭地笑了起来，忽然一把抱住了糖糖的腰，暗示性地捏了捏，暧昧地说道：“他怎么对你好？在哪儿对你好？好到让你忍不住叫出来，是不是？”

糖糖的脸更红了，咬着嘴唇不知道该怎么回答。小辫儿瞧着他，忽然抬头在他脸上亲了一下，说道：“小哥哥，你真可爱。今晚我能占用你的半边床吗？”

糖糖点了点头，脸还是红的。被小辫儿抱着，他连手该放在哪儿都不知道。这么久以来，除了干爹，他还是第一次和另一个人有这么亲密的接触。他还在犹豫的时候，却见小辫儿已经舒舒服服地窝在他的怀里，睡着了。

倒是不怕生。糖糖轻轻拨弄了一下他扎得紧紧的小辫儿，无奈地笑笑，伸手搭在男孩细得两手掐得过来的腰上，也迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

当晚，糖糖做了个梦。

他梦见自己走在一条漆黑的小路上，伸手不见五指，四周一丝光亮也无。他站在原地，不敢再向前走一步，但他忽然听见前方一个稚嫩的声音，带着哭腔，说道：“小哥哥，你别过来，你快走。”

他不能走。他迎着那个声音跑去，一步，两步，三步。

然后他开始坠落。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp：栾堂。有极少量谦堂和辫堂提及。

第二年入秋的时候，糖糖正式拜师。师父给他的字是“堂”，堂堂正正的堂。结合他的经历，颇有点杨过表字“改之”的意思。空气中还萦绕着檀香的味道。糖糖在后台踱着步，手指摸着项圈上崭新的名牌，低声念着自己的新名字，嘴角控制不住地上扬。

“孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂……”

“小孟儿，念叨什么呢？”猝不及防地，有人从背后拍他肩膀，把他吓了一跳。

栾云平笑着揉他脑袋，说道。“跟个小兔子似的。在你干爹的酒店里历练了一年，还这么胆小。”

“师哥，”孟鹤堂不好意思地低下头，小跑到桌边倒了一杯茶，递给栾云平，说道，“您也来了。”

栾云平接过茶杯，透过蒸腾的水雾，他隐约记起初见孟鹤堂时的样子。他比那时长高了不少，几乎赶上自己了，模样却没怎么变。最明显的变化，恐怕就是那双眼睛了吧。从一开始的胆怯躲闪，到现在的温和自信。如果取下项圈，栾云平相信，没有人会认出他是个奴隶。

提及此事，栾云平感觉很好，而郭德纲却皱起了眉，对于谦说：“师哥，你把他保护得太好了。你要是现在不放手，以后迟早要出大事。”

于谦不置可否，但转天就跟栾云平说：“等他拜了师，你就不用再去酒店盯着了。”

“这……”栾云平犹豫道，“小孟儿可不是个自由人，就他一个在那边，应付得过来吗？”

于谦摆摆手，说道：“你师父说得有道理，得放手让他历练历练。再说了，打狗还要看主人——想闹小孟儿的场子，那就是跟我过不去，我看也没几个人有这个胆。”

话虽如此，栾云平心里还是不踏实。也不知为什么，这么多师兄弟中，他唯独对孟鹤堂最上心。师父忙着指导别人的时候，他就带着小孟儿练基本功，不管这会增加多少工作量。每次只要能看到他的笑容和信赖的眼神，栾云平就觉得一点都不累了。

他慢慢喝完手中的这杯茶，和孟鹤堂一起走出后台，一边说道：“我送你去酒店。师父说了，从今晚开始，你一个人做大堂经理。”

“啊？”孟鹤堂挠了挠头，肩膀一下垮了下来，“您不去啦。”

“是啊，我不去了。”栾云平看着突然像霜打了的茄子一样蔫了的孟鹤堂，有点好笑。就算他这两年看起来成熟了不少，但实际上才刚满十八岁，在他面前尤其像个没长大的大男孩。栾云平又揉了揉他的头发，说道：“不用担心。你有我号码，有事就打电话给我。实在不行，找你干爹去。”

孟鹤堂立刻摇头，说道：“要是我真捅了篓子让干爹知道，他能打断我的腿。我还得找您啊师哥。”

“得了吧，他才舍不得呢，”栾云平笑道，“你不敢找他，就敢找我了？你就不怕我把你屁股揍开花？”

孟鹤堂嘿嘿一笑，低头道：“我知道师哥舍不得打我。”

“谁说的，”栾云平一把攥住他手腕，在他挺翘的屁股上拍了一巴掌，“我可舍得了。”

两人打闹着往停车场走去，却没看到一个瘦高的男孩站在远处看着他们，手里提着没来得及送出去的礼物，脸上微有些落寞的神情。

\-------------------------------------------------

孟鹤堂独自当班的第一个月，一切相安无事。他似乎独有一种亲和力，即便他只是个奴隶，也能化解很多不必要的麻烦。起初几天栾云平还偷偷来看过，手机时刻不离身，生怕有事不能及时解决，后来也就渐渐放松了。

但事情就是这样。出门带着手机一整天，往往根本没人找你；一旦你哪天忘了带，等你回家的时候，就能看见一长串的未接来电，或者还附带一个站在你家门口、怒气冲冲的女朋友。

栾云平没有女朋友的困扰，但他偶尔的一次没带手机，却真的出了事。

同学聚会，栾云平是唯一一个没有喝趴下的人。等他迷迷糊糊把所有人送回家了之后，已经是后半夜了。他摸索着打开门，瞧见原本放在桌子上的手机不知道什么时候已经震到地板上了，还在坚持不懈地唱着“诺基亚之歌”，但三秒钟之后就停下了。

“这大半夜的，谁……”他嘟囔着拿起手机，还没翻开盖，就突然心里一紧，刚喝的酒全变成冷汗流了出来。他手忙脚乱地查看未接来电，第一个是孟鹤堂的号码，之后就是酒店的服务员轮着打来的电话。他连忙回拨最近一个号码，就听小陈在那边急得快要哭出来的声音：“栾总，您快来吧，孟总让人灌酒了……”

栾云平来不及听完，挂掉电话就跑了出去，一脚油门冲上四环，也不管什么限速不限速，疯了一样往酒店开，一边在车上给在警局当科长的同学打了个电话，权当备案。等到了之后，他找了一圈，不见小孟儿，只有几个服务员正在收拾满地的杯盘狼藉。他连忙拉过一个人问道：“孟总呢？”

女服务员吓了一跳，连忙跪下，弱弱地说道：“客人……37号桌的客人把他带去楼上客房了……”

“操！”栾云平一捶桌子，冲到电脑前面一顿操作，一边问道：“那人叫什么名字？哪间房？几点带人上去的？你们怎么他妈的不拦……”他抬头看着几个人脖子上的项圈，突然就泄了气，刚要再问的时候，就见电脑旁边有一张房卡，上面一抹刺眼的暗红，显然是匆忙间蹭到的血迹。

还是小孟儿聪明。栾云平暗暗松了口气，抓起那张房卡就往楼上跑。等他喘着气，刷卡开了房门，就见床边跪着一男一女两个十分标致的奴隶，身上伤痕累累，穿了十七八个环，戴着极宽的项圈，费力地仰着头，被两条链子拴在床脚上。床上的肥胖中年男人只穿着短裤，压在一个人的身上，几乎完全把那个人盖住了。 听到门开的声音，几个人同时抬头。栾云平大步走进房间，动用了全身力气才忍住了不要冲上去打人，咬着后槽牙说道：“先生，麻烦您从我的奴隶身上下来，好吗？”

男人愣了一秒，紧接着暴怒道：“你他妈什么东西，敢搅了老子的好事！知道老子是谁吗？操你妈的，你他妈今天跟老子叫板，老子让人拆了你的饭店你信不信？狗操的……”

“请您嘴巴放干净一点。”栾云平大声说道，压过了对方源源不断的脏话。他看了一眼床上全身赤裸的孟鹤堂，心就像突然被人拧了一下那么疼。孟鹤堂的左臂上有一处被草率包扎过的外伤，还在渗血，身上纵横交错着鞭痕和斑斑点点的可疑红痕，大腿内侧还有淤青。孟鹤堂看着栾云平，挣扎着坐了起来，微微摇头，示意自己没事，栾云平这才定了定神，又说道：“您知道，拐骗、强暴他人奴隶，轻则拘留，重则半年至一年徒刑。我知道您不在乎罚金，但您总得考虑一下自己的脸面不是。”

中年男子暴跳如雷，但气势显然没有刚才那么强了：“你他妈哪只眼睛看见我强暴他了？老子给了钱的，是他犯贱，自愿跟我上床！你们他妈的来人抓，也只能抓他个背主通奸，罚他去做苦役，可他妈罚不着我！”

栾云平挑了挑眉毛，说道：“好，我现在就报警。咱们就在这儿等，等警察来了，您好好跟他们讲讲您是谁，您做了什么事，您是怎么说服我的奴隶与您通奸的，您看看警察怎么说。”他又看了一眼床脚跪着的两个奴隶，说道：“先生，现在虐待奴隶是会被记入档案的。如果有您的档案里有过这样的记录，那您对于这件事的证词可信度就会大打折扣了。”

男人的脸色又变了变，终于不再叫骂了，只是狠狠地瞪着栾云平。栾云平忍着怒火，勉强挤出商业假笑，说道：“先生，如果您没有其他要说的，我要带走我的奴隶了。”说罢，他直接走到床的另一边，半跪在床上，把自己的风衣裹在孟鹤堂的身上，把他打横抱了起来，头也不回地走了出去。

直到把孟鹤堂放在他宿舍床上的那一刻，栾云平才意识到自己的手一直在抖。孟鹤堂趴在床边，连着干呕了几声，才哑着嗓子说道：“栾哥，我没事，真的。”

“没事个屁。”栾云平黑着脸说道，先给他重新包扎了手臂上的伤口，然后把暖瓶里的水倒在大盆里，拧了一条热手巾，开始给他擦身上药。擦着擦着，栾云平突然掉下眼泪来，说道：“堂堂，对不起，是我没尽到责任，没保护好你……”

“您别这么说，”孟鹤堂费力地把手搭在栾云平的肩上，强忍着醉酒的晕眩感说道，“多亏您救了我。是我不好，我明天就……就去找干爹领罚……”

“啪”的一声，栾云平把手里的毛巾丢到水盆里，水花溅了一地。“你再说这种片儿汤话，我现在就替于大爷罚你，你信不信！”

孟鹤堂连摇头的力气都没有了，舌头却还好使，仰着头看有点掉皮的天花板，嘟囔道：“不信。”

栾云平气得抬手要打，但看着他身上的伤却只有心疼，哪还有惩罚的心，只好又捡起水盆里的毛巾，泄愤似的拧得紧紧的，开始给他擦腿上的伤。孟鹤堂就静静地躺在床上，由着他摆弄，直到他擦到大腿内侧那片淤青的时候，他才终于咬着牙，嘶了一声。

“对不起，”栾云平又说了一遍，小心翼翼地沿着瘀伤的边缘擦拭着。确认他身上没有其他需要上药的地方了，才终于松了口气，把医药箱放在桌子上，正准备拿水盆出去倒水的时候，孟鹤堂突然扯住了他的袖子。

“怎么了？”栾云平一低头，就见孟鹤堂忍了不知多久的眼泪终于掉了下来，慢慢从眼角流到鬓边。栾云平叹了口气，俯下身抱着他，像小时候那样，在他肩上没有伤的地方轻轻拍抚，低声道：“没事了，没事了……”

“哥，”孟鹤堂低声唤他，一双漂亮的眼睛失了神，看着他，却又好像什么都没有看，“抱我，好吗？”

“小孟儿……”

“我不想带着那个……变态给我留下的痕迹，”孟鹤堂极力压着哭腔，静静地说道，“哥，你疼我，别让我想起来，好不好？”

栾云平点了点头，抬起袖子擦掉自己脸上的眼泪，在孟鹤堂的额头上珍而重之地一吻，然后是他的颈侧，锁骨，胸口。孟鹤堂的手无力地搭在他的身上，轻声呻吟起来。

栾云平只觉心中一痛。他一把扯下套头衫，重新低下头，一边吸吮轻咬孟鹤堂的一侧乳首，一边把裤子连着内裤都扯到脚下，只穿着袜子，跪坐在他的腿间。孟鹤堂把一条腿架在他的腰间，借力高高地拱起了腰，让两人的下身相贴摩擦。栾云平连忙在他腰下面垫了几件衣服，让他不用一直挺着腰，一边喘息道：“你这儿有没有……”

“没有。”孟鹤堂讽刺地笑了笑，说道，“您忘了，我们——”他指了指项圈，“——没有主人的指令，是买不到避孕套的。”

“那润滑液……”

“不需要。”孟鹤堂忽然有些急躁，向后蹭了蹭，冰凉的小手握住栾云平发烫的阴茎，他只觉得那阵冷意直透肺腑，但被握住的地方却兀自挺得笔直，由着那只手引着他抵在入口处，慢慢推进，推进。

栾云平这才发现，那里已经被扩张过了，甚至内壁还是湿润的，残留着硅基润滑剂的滑腻感。他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气强压怒火，在心里问候了那个胖子的祖宗十八代，然后才俯下身去，紧紧抱着孟鹤堂，吻掉眼角的将落未落的一滴泪，在他耳边重复道：“没事了，有我在……”

孟鹤堂点了点头，绕在他腰间的双腿用力，栾云平一个没稳住，直接尽根而入，几乎撞上了他的耻骨。孟鹤堂哭叫一声，一条腿无力滑落，双臂却更紧地抱住了栾云平，手指几乎要陷进他的肌肉里去，下身有规律地收缩着，似乎在故意挑战栾云平的忍耐力。

栾云平把头埋在他的颈边，深深地吸了口气，在烟味、血腥味、酒精味、药水味之间寻找着独属于孟鹤堂的那一份清香。他一次又一次顶进那个柔软紧致的所在，紧紧地抱着孟鹤堂，就像他想要的那样，用力地操他，用更多的吻痕盖掉他身上的印记。

但他们没有接吻。从始至终都没有。

孟鹤堂闭上眼睛，扬起头，随着他的抽插而高高低低地呻吟着，带着哭腔说着，哥哥，求你，用力，我还要……抱我更紧一点。

栾云平咬着牙，眼睛通红，强忍着不要再哭出来。他用尽全身力气抱着孟鹤堂，就好像要把他揉进自己的骨血中一样，下身像打桩机一样，每次都是抽出到只有顶端埋在他体内，然后再尽根没入，一下又一下，越来越快，把他体内残留的润滑液打成了白浆，从穴口慢慢溢出来，又被他操进去。不知过了多久，孟鹤堂终于不再说话，只有断断续续的抽气和呻吟声，手臂也松了力，栾云平才终于抽身出来，飞快地上下撸动几次，一边从床头抽了两张纸巾，射在了里面。

孟鹤堂睁开眼睛，看着栾云平，本想挣扎着起来善后，却被栾云平毫不留情地按了下去，抽了两张纸巾草草给自己和孟鹤堂擦拭了一下，就抱着他重新躺了下去。孟鹤堂枕在他的手臂上，看着他，疲倦地笑了笑，认真地说道：“栾哥，谢谢。”

栾云平没有说话，只是把他的脑袋往自己怀里按了按。孟鹤堂的项圈压在他的胳膊上，月光下，铭牌上所属人那一栏的两个字清晰地映在他的眼中，如此的刺眼，仿佛在告诉他，孟鹤堂从来都不是他的。过去不是，将来可能也不会是。

但是至少，他拥有此时此刻躺在他怀里的孟鹤堂。

这就足够了。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：（非情趣的）训诫。  
> 本章cp：辫堂。有极少量的栾堂提及。

会馆的后厅立着一根行刑柱，和会馆本身一样历史悠久。不知有多少奴隶的血汗浸入木质纹理，把柱子的中下段盘得发亮，隐隐泛着凶险的暗红。柱子上的手铐脚镣前几年换了新的，内衬着海绵垫，显示会馆主人对奴隶的体贴关照。

孟鹤堂全身赤裸，只戴着一条项圈，在全场人的注视下走到大厅中央，抱着柱子。已是十一月末，虽然屋里暖气很足，但一丝不挂地站在房间里，他还是冷得发抖，贴在冰凉的柱子上的时候上下牙都在打颤，全身起了一层一层的鸡皮疙瘩。

烧饼打开镣铐，调整了一下铐子的松紧，咔哒两声扣在他的手腕和脚踝上，有点紧张地低声说道：“小孟儿，我可打了啊……”

虽然烧饼是五队队长，但比孟鹤堂年纪小，而且也是个奴隶，本来轮不到他来动手。但师父特别嘱咐了烧饼来行刑，让栾云平站在一边，不许他插手。烧饼是个愣头小子，根本不懂得行刑的手段，栾云平来不及教他，只能在一边担忧地看着，还不忘狠狠瞪一眼旁边带着五个奴隶来围观的那个变态。

孟鹤堂点了点头，手心已经出了汗。硬质皮鞭在空中打了个鞭花，然后带着嗖嗖的破空声，噼啪一响，重重地抽在了他的背上。

“啊啊！！！”孟鹤堂不自觉地喊了出来，手指紧紧抠着柱子，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，冷汗和眼泪一齐落了下来。他身上本就比别人皮肉娇嫩，又很久没挨过鞭子，鞭子一沾他身，就在背上撕开了一道口子，皮肉翻卷，血瞬间就渗了出来。

烧饼是个皮猴子，打挨得多了，但下手打人还是头一回，一见血他就慌了，只好求助地回头看师父。郭德纲点了点头，示意他继续。

烧饼无奈，狠了狠心，又连着抽了三鞭。这下，孟鹤堂连叫都叫不出声了，额头上青筋暴起，铁链被他下意识的挣扎扯得哐啷哐啷响，听得全院的师兄弟都心惊胆战。栾云平庆幸小辫儿今天回自己家了，否则让他看到小孟儿的样子，绝对会当场闹起来。

四鞭之后，孟鹤堂的背上已经鲜血淋漓了。第五鞭和第六鞭交叉打在了他的屁股上，第七鞭从大腿延伸到腰际。孟鹤堂已经站不住了，双腿打战，全身上下像刚从水里捞出来的一样，连头发都被冷汗完全打湿。烧饼心里更慌，手下就失了准头，第八鞭重重地打在了孟鹤堂的腰上。只听他惨叫了一声，整个人软软地挂在了柱子上，昏死过去。

“停。”于谦紧皱眉头，看着旁边坐着的胖男人，说道：“曹先生，我家这孩子，身子弱。话说回来，昨天他犯的错，初衷也是为了保护您的奴隶。给我个面子，您就饶他一回，怎么样？”

曹先生哈哈假笑，看着于谦道：“兄弟，你这话说的，我本来也没想着让你这么罚他不是。我啊，也是喜欢他，不过昨天没来得及问您就带他走，确实不合适。要不这样，您把他借给我三天，就三天，三天之后我原封不动把人给你送回来，行不行？”

“那可不行。”于谦索性连笑都懒得装了，直截了当道，“曹先生，您有您的规矩，我有我的。我的奴隶， **从不外借** 。您可着四九城打听去，但凡听谁说借走过我的奴隶，您回来告诉我，我马上就把小孟儿给您送过去。”他端起茶杯，冷冷道：“天儿不早了，该打该罚的您也看了，不如您早回吧。”

“你！”胖男人指着于谦，本想开骂，又把话咽了回去，哼了一声，费劲地从椅子里挪了出来，泄愤似的用力扯了一下手里的一把牵引绳，大步往外走去。五个奴隶费劲地仰着头，跟在他身后，踉跄着爬了出去。

“不怪小孟儿冲动。他要是不伸手拦那一刀，前儿晚上就得闹出人命来。”郭德纲站在于谦身后，眯了眯眼睛，面色阴郁，看着烧饼和栾云平手忙脚乱地解开孟鹤堂的镣铐，把他抬去休息室。

于谦也站起来，说道：“我查过了，他有案底。咱们不用怕他，我知道有人手里还有他别的把柄，捅出去够他喝一壶的。不过你也是，”他忽然转向郭德纲，埋怨道：“你明知道烧饼手里没轻重，还让他动手，万一真打出个好歹来，怎么办？”

“哥哥，别以为只有您疼孩子，我心里也疼，”郭德纲说道，“但你既然请了人来看，那个曹某人绝不是省油的灯，你让小栾去打，他能下得去手？到时候小孟儿只会再受一回罪。”

“我知道，你说的都对。”于谦嘟囔道，“只是苦了孩子了。走吧，咱们去看看。”

\--------------------------------------

孟鹤堂再睁开眼的时候，他趴在枕头上，身上各处都疼的厉害，腰更是像要断了一样。他嘶了一声，就听有人说话：“小哥哥，你别动。”

“这话听着耳熟。”孟鹤堂倒回枕头里，闷闷地说道，“小妖精，你怎么来了？晚上没排活儿？”

“从今天开始，我唯一的活儿就是照顾你。”张云雷说道，用牙签叉起一块削好的苹果，递到孟鹤堂嘴边，说道：“张嘴。”

孟鹤堂也不客气，像只小松鼠似的叼走苹果，咔嚓咔嚓嚼着，一边说道：“你正倒仓，是该多休息休息，要是弄坏了嗓子，之后就毁了。”

“不是多休息，”张云雷淡淡道，“我就要走啦。”

“什么？”孟鹤堂心里一惊，费力地抬头看着张云雷，问道：“你要去哪？”

“我也不知道。”张云雷坐在床沿上，低头道：“我现在上不了台，也没法练功。我那个主子就想让我干点别的挣钱，没办法，只能听他安排了。小哥哥，我真羡慕你，能跟着于大爷这样的主人，不指望你靠这个给他赚钱。”

孟鹤堂悄悄从被子底下拉住张云雷的手。他最近仿佛又瘦了，手指上骨节分明，就一层皮裹着骨头似的。“要不，你去求干爹把你也收了？买你的钱，等你倒仓完了回来上台，不就都挣回来了。”

“万一不行呢？”张云雷盯着孟鹤堂，咬了咬嘴唇，说道：“万一我的嗓子毁了……”

“别胡说。”孟鹤堂立刻打断他的话，警告地捏了捏他的手，“哪个演员不倒仓，有几个是倒仓了就退出的？净自己吓自己。”

张云雷没说话。半晌，他才终于小声说道：“可是万一，我变了呢？万一我……以后学不好，怎么办？”

孟鹤堂沉默了。他知道张云雷在顾虑什么，他自己又何尝没有那样想过？

——干这一行的，都能成角儿吗？

难，太难了。

从每天早上四点半，到晚上十二点，在自己的本职工作外，还要不停地练基本功，练到最后，脑子是木的，舌头是僵的，倒头睡过去，第二天早上就能咳出血沫子来。这样的辛苦，也就不怪过去只有奴隶干这一行，自由人有几个吃得了这种苦。

最残酷的是，吃这碗饭，勤不能补拙。总有比你更有天分的人，而且比你更努力。比如陶云圣，一个八九岁的小孩，台风之稳，唱腔之纯，已经能击败一众师兄弟了。

心里没底。作艺就怕这个。

孟鹤堂攥着张云雷的手，说道：“你以后想不想学下去，我说不准。但你能不能学，我现在就能告诉你，你能。而且你肯定能成角儿。”

张云雷扯了扯嘴角，还是半信半疑的样子，嘟囔道：“你是不是跟谁都这么说。”

孟鹤堂失笑。“我还能跟谁说。我跟谁说，谁又在乎我是怎么想的？我说的你要是不信，你去问师父，他肯定也这么说。”

“真的？”张云雷伸手点他鼻尖，“你可不许骗我。”

“不骗你不骗你，骗你对我有啥好处。”孟鹤堂抬头躲开他调皮的手指，不小心牵动了伤口，疼得倒抽一口凉气，赶紧老老实实趴回床上，不敢乱动了。

张云雷看着他疼得龇牙咧嘴的模样，忽然说道：“小哥哥，以后你不要再这样了。”

“哪样？”孟鹤堂一只手紧紧攥着床单，疼得话都说不利落。

张云雷从口袋里拿出手帕，细心地一点点擦去他额头上的汗珠，一边说道：“不要再为了别人牺牲自己。不值得。”

孟鹤堂笑笑，敲了敲他的手腕，说道：“有时值得。有的人，值得。”

张云雷咬着嘴唇，连连摇头，眼中的复杂神情让他看不懂。孟鹤堂皱起了眉头，刚想再问时，张云雷就若无其事地岔开了话题，让他好像一脚踩空，虽然没有摔倒，但心里总不太舒服。

之后几天，师父和他干爹，还有社里的师兄弟们都陆陆续续来看过他。烧饼来得最勤，翻来覆去跟他道歉，搞得孟鹤堂反而不好意思起来。但是到了晚上，师兄弟们都有演出任务，就只剩下张云雷在他身边陪着。虽然张云雷自己还是个小孩，不怎么会照顾人，但有他在旁边说话解闷，孟鹤堂的伤好得很快，不到一周就全好了。

孟鹤堂关了收音机，在床上躺下，伸开胳膊，认命地等着张云雷躺过来。和从前一样，张云雷每晚都会借着照顾他的名义，堂而皇之地占去他的半边床，或者说，是大半边床，然后拿他的胳膊当枕头。也不知道受伤的到底是谁。

张云雷关了灯，把被子揭开一个小缝钻进去，以免散了热气。孟鹤堂习惯性地抱了他一下，就觉得不对，脸腾地红了：“你……你脱这么干净干吗？去去去，把衣服穿上，别回头感冒了。”

“我不。”张云雷执拗地说道，拉着孟鹤堂缩回去的手重新搭在自己腰上，他的声音略显沙哑，比起之前的童音，更多了几分情色的魅惑。

“小哥哥，我明天就要走了，下一次见面，不知要等到什么时候……你给我留个念想，好不好？”

两人炽热的呼吸交织在一起，在寒冬里竟也能让人燥热起来。张云雷靠得更近了，暗示性地顶了顶胯，少年完全勃起的阴茎就抵在了孟鹤堂的小腹上。

孟鹤堂闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，坚决地把他推开，说道：“小辫儿，你好好儿的。快睡觉。”

竟是不自觉间带上了和小孩子讲道理的语气。张云雷哪听得了这个，突然一个翻身就骑在了孟鹤堂的腰上，眯了眯眼睛，拖长了声音说道：“小孟儿，你怎么跟师哥说话呢？”

孟鹤堂“扑哧”一声笑了出来，摇了摇头，说道：“好好好，师哥。请问您今年，贵庚啦？”

张云雷下意识地接道：“我吃饭啦……嘿你这儿拿谁当傻子呢！”说着就伸手去挠孟鹤堂的胳肢窝。孟鹤堂最怕痒，一下子笑个不停，也反过来挠他。两人在床上滚了两圈，差点掉下去，孟鹤堂连忙一把把张云雷拉回来，搂着他的腰，拉过被子把两个人盖住，说道：“别闹别闹，一会儿摔着了。”

张云雷用胳膊肘撑起身子，忽然脸上就一点笑意都没有了，正色道：“我没想闹。孟鹤堂，我想要你。”

眼见着是再也岔不过去了，孟鹤堂也只好抬眼看着张云雷，说道：“你还小。什么要不要的，等你长大了再说。”

张云雷气得捶了下床板，说道：“我不小了！我十五岁了！”

“十四岁零十个月。”孟鹤堂温和地指出，伸出一根手指压在少年玫瑰花瓣似的嘴唇上，继续说道，“磊磊，我知道你是认真的，我也是认真的。所以，我才不希望你以后后悔。”

“我不会后悔的。”张云雷不为所动，“我已经想了好长时间——”

“不行。”孟鹤堂干脆地打断了他，揉了揉他的脸，说道：“这样吧，等你十八岁之后，如果还想着这个事儿，我再考虑考虑。这样总可以了吧？”

张云雷盯着孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂也看着他，就这么互相看了足有一分钟，张云雷终于泄了气，耍赖似的往孟鹤堂胸口一躺，说道：“好吧。那你得给我点保证。”

孟鹤堂轻轻扯了扯他的小辫儿，笑道：“什么保——唔……”

少年的吻总是那样，起初慌乱而又执拗，牙齿嘴唇舌头打成一团。两个人项圈上的铭牌不停碰撞，令人心惊，却又带来偷情般的刺激。在起初的激烈之后，才开始觉着羞臊，互相装起绅士风度来，小心翼翼地互相试探。舌尖相触的时候，两个人都往后缩，又急忙缠绕上去，生怕露出一丝怯意。

再然后，就是不急不缓的、无声的交流。就像两条注定相会的河流，无论缓急，无论宽窄，在走过了河口湍流之后，都会交汇相融。甚至——张云雷心中沾沾自喜——他们默契到连接吻换气的气口都是一样的。还是他这个师哥教得好。

不知过了多久，二人才依依不舍地分开，都是面红耳热，心中一片安宁的喜悦。好在月光适时地隐去，让他们得以保留一点私密的快乐。孟鹤堂掩饰地清了下嗓子，在张云雷棱角分明的肩胛骨上轻轻拍了一下，说道：“这样，算是保证了吧。”

我不知道。我不知道该怎么让你不要忘了我。张云雷咬着嘴唇，没有作声，故作平静地调匀呼吸。过了一会儿，就听孟鹤堂果然笑了一声，抱着他翻了个身，让他摊手摊脚地占了大半边床，然后在他的额头上轻轻一吻，低声自语道：“真是的，还和小时候一样。好好睡吧。”

但这次，直到孟鹤堂睡着了，张云雷也再没能睡着。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp：饼堂。  
> 有车预警。

张云雷的离开仿佛带来了一阵寒风，渗进了社里每一个奴隶的心里，尤其是那些年纪相仿的、也即将面临同样问题的孩子们。首当其冲的就是烧饼。郭麒麟说，辫儿哥走的那天，烧饼把自己蒙在被子里，偷偷地哭了一整晚。

不止是兄弟情义，更有一层同病相怜。

但是烧饼没有退出，甚至没有减少演出场次。每个人都听得出他的嗓子已经远不如从前，但他还是在说，他必须说下去。

朱云峰的主人是他的母亲。当年他母亲和他父亲私奔逃亡，生产时无法证明自己的自由人身份，所以他一出生就被直接列为奴隶，无法更改。后来，如果不是他母亲跪在娘家门外三天三夜求来了那一纸证明，他早就被收归国家资产进行拍卖了。但自此，他母亲的身子就一直不好，父亲又在两年前因为意外而失去工作能力，家里就只有靠他一个人挣钱养家。

他只要休息一天，家里可能就有一天断粮。他根本没有任何退路。

有几次于谦在玫瑰园过夜，孟鹤堂就和烧饼挤在一个床上睡。他觉浅，所以知道烧饼常常睡不安稳，有次半夜醒来，他听见烧饼侧身面对着墙，从枕头下面摸出纸笔，把纸按在墙上，借着微弱的亮光写字。他偷眼一看，纸上一句一句的，有长有短，左抹右改，还有拼音。

“你在写诗吗？”孟鹤堂终于忍不住问道。

孟鹤堂在“中心”和奴隶学校里都学过识字，但只够最基本的日常生活使用。到了干爹家、见了师父之后，才开始恶补文化，想看本书总得查字典。烧饼底子比他还不如，但跟着师父时间长得多，耳濡目染，许是心里多少存下点墨水。

烧饼正在心无旁骛地写，被他吓了一跳，一句“哎妈呀”差点脱口而出，又被他活生生忍了回去。他扭头看孟鹤堂，低声道：“你咋大半夜不睡觉。”

“你不也没睡。”孟鹤堂不以为意，够着脖子去看烧饼手里的纸片，“你写啥呢？”

“别学我说话。”烧饼拿胳膊肘怼他肋条，虽然动作轻得像挠痒痒，“我写段子呢。师父说以后电台放录音多了，没准再多上几回电视，观众就都听熟了。听熟了，就没劲了。咱得想法子弄新活，不然就得饿死。不过我脑子不成，写的不好。这么着，小孟我先给你说一段，你看这么说好不好玩啊。”

他扔了纸笔，盘腿靠在墙上给孟鹤堂讲。孟鹤堂听完，虽然确实挺好笑，他也没笑，就直勾勾地看着烧饼，有点不敢相信地说：

“你大半夜不睡觉能写出这个？”

“不然呢。”烧饼一摊手，塌下腰，眼睛眉毛皱在一起，带着一脸的青春痘乱颤，看着还挺吓人，“写诗那是人于大爷的事儿，不对，他也不写。栾队许是还能写两笔。咱跟人比不了，人是大学生。咱就写写这个，能混口饭吃，挺好。”

“行。”孟鹤堂朝他竖起大拇哥，“烧饼你老厉害了。我没灵感，就是写不出来。”

“谁狗日的有灵感，都他妈生活所迫。”烧饼躺回床上，砸得床板不祥地嘎吱一声，“我这不想着现在多写点，以后实在上不了台，搁后台写段子也能留下不是。”

生活所迫。这四个字说来轻松，实际上有多苦，谁说谁知道。孟鹤堂安慰地拍了拍他，没想到烧饼顺势一捞，就把他圈在怀里了。

孟鹤堂这才发现，烧饼比前两年又壮实不少，胳膊顶他两个粗，胸肌硬邦邦的，跟堵墙似的。他羡慕地捏了捏烧饼的三角肌，打了个哈欠，口齿不清地感叹：“饼哥，你这咋练的啊，真大。”

话一出口才发觉有歧义。烧饼嘿嘿一笑，贴着他的屁股顶了顶胯，说道：“天生的。怎么，想尝尝？”

“去你的吧。”孟鹤堂笑着挣扎，手舞足蹈，把木头小床摇得嘎吱吱响。

他们师兄弟开玩笑一向荤素不忌，尤其是奴隶们之间。他们从小受到的教育就是，奴隶的身体是属于主人的，他们必须按照主人的安排来作息、饮食、锻炼，像维护机器一样维护自己的身体。至于性，奴隶与主人之外的任何人私通都是重罪，而即便在奴隶结婚之后，他们做爱的方式和频率，主人都可以加以干涉。

这样的规训之下，任何形式的破坏都带着一种报复似的快感，对于两个半大小子尤其如此。本来是玩笑的动作，很快就变得不可收拾起来。隔着两层布料，孟鹤堂都能清楚地感觉到烧饼那处的形状轮廓。烧饼越发粗重的呼吸打在他耳边，烫得他耳朵通红。

“打个快炮？”烧饼压着嗓子问，一摸孟鹤堂也硬了，就动手把他的内裤往下拉。孟鹤堂红着脸，只小声说了句“别弄脏了衣服，明儿不好解释”，也就没拦他。

烧饼又是嘿嘿一笑，抱他抱得更紧，把他的内裤扯到膝弯处，就着侧身的姿势，把自己淌着水儿的鸡巴往那两条大白腿中间捅，松松地握着孟鹤堂的硬挺套弄两下，孟鹤堂就哆嗦着夹紧了腿。

孟鹤堂大腿内侧的皮肉又软又细。这么一夹，再磨蹭两下，烧饼就有点要扛不住，不由得也加快了手上的动作，一边凑在孟鹤堂耳边低声笑道：“没看出来啊，小孟儿。够骚的。”

“骚你妈……嗯～”烧饼的手一动，那个没骂出来的字就转了尾音。孟鹤堂回头瞪他，眼睛里汪着水似的亮，看得人心里更燥。烧饼的腰动得更快，饱满的囊袋次次撞在孟鹤堂的屁股和大腿连接的地方，皮肉碰撞的声音和床的嘎吱声在狭小的房间内回荡，只要这房子有一点不隔音，他俩就都完了。

孟鹤堂觉得腿根被烧饼磨得有点疼，但烧饼的手活儿实在太好了，好到让他根本没机会抱怨那点疼。他咬着嘴唇，整个人都靠在烧饼的身上，全身都软了，只有两条腿使劲并紧，挤压着那根粗大的硬物，绷紧到腿快要抽筋。烧饼一只手掐着他的胯骨，让两个人贴得更近，一下重似一下地抽插，另一只手却十分温柔灵巧，紧一阵松一阵，时快时慢，不时还会玩弄他的双球，轻扫会阴，用掌心摩弄他渗着清液的顶端，反正是每一个地方都照顾到了。

简直像个精神病人一样分裂。孟鹤堂脑子里晕晕乎乎地想到，不自觉地迎合着他的动作向前向后动着腰。烧饼像是被鼓励了似的，动得更快了，手上也不再玩什么花活，握着孟鹤堂的勃起上下套弄，没过半分钟，孟鹤堂就交代在了他手里，他也跟着射了，一半弄到了孟鹤堂的小肚子上，一半射在了床单上。

这种事，一回生，二回熟。二人有了默契，逮着机会，互相对个眼神，就钻了更衣室，或者厕所隔间，或者任何一个能够保证十五分钟无人经过的地点，速战速决。有一回，烧饼抵着孟鹤堂的舌头根子射了个头昏眼花，瞧着孟鹤堂喉结一动，舔了舔嘴唇，毫不介怀地朝他笑，就觉得骨头一酥，靠着更衣室的墙直往下出溜。他一边系裤子，一边摇头道，“不来了不来了，你他妈，狐狸精变的吧。”

孟鹤堂笑得贼兮兮，眼睛眯起来，还真像只偷了腥的小狐狸。“我可没逼着你来。再说我也爽到了，我怎么没像你似的。”

“狐狸精可不就这样。”烧饼搂着他的肩膀往外走，从口袋里掏出块薄荷糖，撕了包装塞到他嘴里。正准备扔掉包装纸的时候，孟鹤堂突然一把抓住他的手，说道：“等等。”

烧饼一愣，紧接着才想起这糖是哪来的，眼神就开始发飘。孟鹤堂做了几年大堂经理，早就不是当初那个好骗的小白兔了，一把把包装纸抢过来，“C-a-p-r-i-c-e……什么意思？”

“我哪知道，牌子吧。”烧饼干笑了一下，就要脚底抹油。孟鹤堂扯住他的大褂袖子，也不说话，只是笑吟吟地看着他。没过三秒钟，烧饼就觉得刚清空存货的小兄弟又开始蠢蠢欲动起来，连忙举手投降，说道：“别别别，我的小狐狸精，收了神通吧。这事儿你别跟别人说，等下回我们要去的时候，我叫上你，成不？”

“这还差不多。”孟鹤堂撒开手，整整大褂，转头就去和今天的临时搭档对词去了，表情正常得根本看不出他一秒钟前还在撩人，而且半分钟之前给这人口过一炮。烧饼瞪着他，摇了摇头，发誓自己下次绝对不能这么容易就被下半身带偏脑子。

可惜每次一见到孟鹤堂，他就彻底把起誓这回事抛到脑后了。或者更有可能的是，任何人面对孟鹤堂，脑子都不太能正常使用。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女装警告！！！  
> 清补凉，好喝，但难写。车就露了个头，下章开起来吧。  
> 本章cp：清补凉（谢堂），饼堂，四堂，饼四。

Caprice。

它来源于看见黑山羊突然一跃而起的罗马人的惊叹，而后盎格鲁-撒克逊人将它改写化用，引为“任性，突发奇想”之意。几百年后，到了奥斯卡王尔德的手里，便造就了一句著名渣男情话：

The only difference between a caprice and a life-long passion is that the caprice lasts a little longer.（一时兴起和矢志不渝之间的区别，只在于一时兴起持续得更长一些。）

这家同名的地下夜店，便是为这些一时兴起者们开放的。它最吸引人的地方，也恰恰在于它的“任性”——不定的时空坐标，随机的主题，随意的消遣方式。或许还有，从里面带走的人，每次都是不一样的。

只是老板取名的深意，烧饼压根就没想到过。说白了，对于英文，他能知道二十六个英文字母的正确读音就不易，更别提什么鬼单词。他喜欢这里的绝大部分原因，是因为这里对奴隶开放，如果有自由人担保，还可以不用戴项圈，尽情蹦个野迪，有时候还能看看艳舞（至于他的好搭档出了多少门票钱，他才不在意）。

自从烧饼和曹鹤阳定了搭档之后，他妈妈看着这孩子沉稳懂事，就把烧饼的监管权交给了曹鹤阳。小四不负重望，把烧饼管得服服帖帖，起码表面上规矩了不少。饼妈感动得热泪盈眶，索性直接让烧饼搬出玫瑰园，住到曹鹤阳的公寓里，俩人这才有机会等到晚上闲着的时候去夜店放飞自我。

烧饼和孟鹤堂勾搭上的事儿，曹鹤阳一早就知道，不过顾着小孟儿脸皮薄，一直佯装不知，还给这俩人打打掩护。有时瞧见烧饼凑在孟鹤堂前面的样子，就差摇尾巴了，曹鹤阳就嘲笑他。烧饼也不辩，只是笑得诡异，还带点猥琐，哈喇子都要下来了，不知道脑子想着的东西得打多少层马赛克才能往外播。

烧饼说要带孟鹤堂出去玩，曹鹤阳倒不反对，只不过有些麻烦。

想让孟鹤堂夜不归宿，首先，得过于大爷这关；其次，还要搞定栾云平。每次于大爷出门的时候，都会把小孟儿托付给栾云平，栾队就像心疼眼珠子似的心疼小孟儿，烧饼一度怀疑他俩也有过什么。好在最近老二位正在全国巡演，又不经常带着孟鹤堂。只要等栾队也被叫走帮场，需要把孟鹤堂托付给别人的时候，机会就来了。

但这个“别人”，得于大爷信得过，栾队也信得过，还能跟着他们出去鬼混的。烧饼小四两人合计了一圈，最后小四一拍大腿，说道：“谢爷。”

烧饼眼睛一亮，连连点头。第二天，两人就偷偷找了谢金合计这事。谢金眉头一皱，推了推金丝眼镜，沉吟道：“这活儿，吃力不讨好啊。”

烧饼刚要说话，小四伸手拦他，一边笑眯眯地看着谢金说道：“师爷，门票我出了。”

“不好办，不好办……那地方可乱，万一有个一时瞅不见的……”

“再帮您报销两瓶洋酒？”

“那敢情好。”谢金立刻笑逐颜开，老神在在地点点头，伸手一握小四的手，说道：“定下时间，提前告诉我。”说罢一撩大褂，转身换衣服去了。

老鸡贼。烧饼瞪大了眼睛想道，一边拍拍曹鹤阳的肩膀，说道：“好哥们，局气，真局气。”

曹鹤阳还是笑眯眯的，扭头看着烧饼，伸出三个指头，说道：“三个月。”

“啊？”烧饼丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“什么三个月？”

“干你本职工作，给我家洗衣做饭打扫卫生——你知不知道家里现在乱得跟猪圈一样？”曹鹤阳顺手拿起旁边一把打破了的扇子就往烧饼脑袋上敲，扇子碎得更彻底了，“你还有没有点做奴隶的自觉，啊？！”

“嗷——好好好，哥，四哥，我都听您的！”烧饼抱头鼠窜，心里却乐开了花，盘算着带小孟儿出去能玩什么花样，脸上又露出猥琐的笑容，看得曹鹤阳起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，顺手又给了他一下，把那柄扇子彻底在烧饼脑袋上报废了。

计划虽好，但真正做起来，还是得静待时机成熟。等到孟鹤堂穿着烧饼的吊裆裤和紧身背心，把头发抓成鸟窝样，坐在曹鹤阳的车后座上的时候，已经又过去大半年的光景了。

今晚的聚会开在郊区的一个久置不用的仓库中，巨大醒目的霓虹灯牌子格外引人注目，远远的就听见重低音节奏，地动山摇的。曹鹤阳站在前台，熟练地一亮VIP金卡，烧饼就开始解项圈，往曹鹤阳手里一塞，活动了一下脖子，感叹道：“爽。”

孟鹤堂大惊，看了一眼旁边来来往往的人，低声道：“烧饼你手太快了。这要是让人举报了，咱都得完蛋。”

“嗨，你这胆儿也忒小了。”烧饼搂他的腰，转到他身后给他解开项圈，心疼地摸摸他脖子上一圈褪不去的印痕，顺手把项圈递给师爷。谢金接过项圈塞到口袋里，对着烧饼吹了个口哨，说道：“怎么的，你俩这是要公开出柜啊，都不背着人了？”

烧饼笑而不语。孟鹤堂连连摆手，“没有没有没有，哪儿能啊，饼哥是四爷的人，是不是四爷？”

“不是，要不起。”曹鹤阳勾着嘴角瞥一眼烧饼，给谢金递了根烟，又把烟盒伸到孟鹤堂眼前，说道，“来一根？”

孟鹤堂摇头。烧饼看着他，手伸到一半，又缩了回去。曹鹤阳啧了一声，说道：“行，看来以后得多带小孟儿出来，这玩意比拿链子拴狗好使。”

烧饼气得跳脚，追在曹鹤阳后面嗷嗷喊：“你丫才狗，孙贼，你有本事别跑……”

孟鹤堂瞪大了眼睛，看着那俩人主不主奴不奴地撕打在一处，心里暗暗羡慕，抬头看着师爷。谢金没说话，只是慢悠悠地点上烟，抽了一口，伸手揽着他的肩膀，带着他走了进去。

舞池里灯光爆闪，眼花缭乱，音乐声震耳欲聋。几个人包了座，喝一阵，下场跳一阵。等到孟鹤堂和烧饼第三次回来的时候，一问谢金，才知道曹鹤阳已经连续半小时不见人影了。

“这孙子肯定泡妞去了。”谢金大着舌头说道，弯腰对孟鹤堂大声问道，“你有没有看对眼的？”

孟鹤堂笑着摇头，在沙发上坐下，半躺半靠，也像是醉了。谢金转头看一眼旁边的烧饼，伸手照他脑袋上来了一下，朝他喊道：“你拦着人家，是不是？”

烧饼连忙高举双手。“冤枉啊，我啥也没干。”他看着谢金，也喊着问道：“谢爷，您怎么样？也没收获？”

谢金不屑。“今儿这一场都没有好看的，算了算了。”说着话，眼神却往孟鹤堂身上飘。烧饼眼睛一转，踮着脚够他肩膀，说道：“师爷，你说实话，你是不是看上小孟儿了？”

“别胡说，”谢金把烧饼从身上甩下去，义正辞严道：“我那是欣赏，纯粹的欣赏。”

“得得得，算我没说。”烧饼一屁股坐在孟鹤堂身边，一边一个揽着他和师爷，说道：“师爷，小孟儿，咱们赌一把怎么样？”

孟鹤堂大摇其头。“不不不，我不赌，我没钱。”谢金却在另一边摇晃着酒瓶子喊道：“好啊，赌什么？”

烧饼在孟鹤堂耳边嘀咕了几句，孟鹤堂不说话，只是低头吃吃地笑。谢金拉过烧饼，问道：“赶紧说啊，赌什么？”

“赌……小孟儿能不能掰弯你和小四俩直男！”烧饼笑着拍拍谢金的后背，说道：“师爷，敢不敢赌一把，嗯？”

谢金清了清嗓子，正襟危坐，说话却没那么有底气了。“……谁不敢啊？！赌多少？”

烧饼心里已经有了九成胜算，自然狮子大张口：“一百。我和小孟一人一百。”

谢金把酒瓶往桌子上一顿，嚷嚷道：“那你要是输了呢？”

烧饼想了想，说道：“我要是输了，就让小四拿钱给您，到时候我自然有办法还他。”

“肉偿？”

“那我得先杵瞎了他。”烧饼赶苍蝇似的挥挥手，像是要把谢金暗示的画面从脑子里赶出去，“怎么样，谢爷，来不来？”

谢金笑得贼，眼镜反着舞池里一闪一闪的白光，看着像从漫画里跑出来的反派似的。“等小四那孙子回来，他要敢赌，我就敢。”

烧饼的嘴都快咧到耳朵根子了。他回头一看孟鹤堂，说道：“走啊，小孟儿，我给你捯饬捯饬，回来咱就能创收了。”

夜店没有演员，没有服装，没有化妆间。单凭烧饼一张嘴，在场子里窜来窜去，愣是借出了一套简单的化妆品、一件不怎么合身的女式西装外套和黑色超短裙，甚至还有假发和抹胸，孟鹤堂都不知道他是怎么做到的。他酒喝得多了，正是难受的时候，晕晕乎乎地套上裙子和那条简单的抹胸，裹着外套，撑着洗手池才能勉强站住，任由烧饼给他描眉抹粉。

“成啦。”烧饼把口红往旁边一扔，说道，“睁眼看看？”

孟鹤堂眨了眨眼睛。废旧仓库里的卫生间简陋又肮脏，灯光昏黄，镜子有不少地方都花了。镜子里的他显得怪模怪样，身上的衣服完全不是一个风格，配上发亮的橘色口红和过重的眼影，显得就像一个廉价的站街女（男）。

但他又确然是美的，甚至是纯净的。他赤脚踩在球鞋上，紧张地并拢一双长腿，不停地向下扯着只能刚刚盖过屁股的裙子，眼神中带几分醉意，还有一些更深处的、说不清道不明的思绪，让人既想疯狂蹂躏他，却又忍不住怜爱。

孟鹤堂看着镜子，揪了揪假发，不安地舔了下嘴唇，舌尖触碰到的人工香精味道让他皱眉，微微嘟起了嘴。烧饼艰难地咽了口口水，把目光从那双又白又细的腿上挪回他的脸上，又连忙转开视线，调整了一下已经紧绷到难受的牛仔裤，哑着嗓子说道：“我都不想让你出门了。”

“真的？”孟鹤堂看着烧饼难得脸红，顿时玩心大起，赤脚踩在烧饼的脚上，搂着他的脖子，柔柔地在他耳边吹了口气，说道：“我好看吗？”

操。烧饼下意识地伸手搂他的腰，左手就伸进裙子下面，从松垮的棉质四角短裤下面探进去，狠狠捏了一把挺翘的臀肉。孟鹤堂惊叫一声，又笑起来，扭着身子要跑，差点摔在地上。烧饼一把把他捞起来，按在脏兮兮的墙上，就扑上去咬他嘴唇。孟鹤堂搂着他的脖子，闭上眼睛回吻，还抬起一条腿架在烧饼的腰上，不知死地上下磨蹭。刚进来的几个人一边放水一边偷眼瞧着他们，有好事者还吹了声口哨。烧饼这才勉强压下想把孟鹤堂就地正法的心，拎着他换下来的衣服，架着他就往外走。

“妆都花了。”孟鹤堂最后看了一眼镜子，一边趿拉着鞋跟着烧饼，一边埋怨道。

“那还不是因为你太骚。”烧饼捏了捏他腰上薄薄一层软肉，揽着他穿过人群，挤回原来的座位，发现谢金和曹鹤阳都不知道去哪了。烧饼把手里乱七八糟的东西扔在沙发上，蹲下去把孟鹤堂的鞋也脱了，忽然握住了他的脚，在白皙的脚背上轻轻摸了两下。

虽说他们之前搞过不少次，也不知为什么，这时候孟鹤堂却突然害臊起来，把腿往回一收，就忘了自己穿的是裙子，这一下连大腿根都露了出来。烧饼连忙把他裙子往下压了压，才站起来，假装绅士地弯腰伸手，说道：“小姐，跳支舞吗？”

“你他妈才小姐。”孟鹤堂吃吃地笑，软绵绵地踢他小腿，但还是拉着烧饼的手站了起来，说道：“你把我鞋藏哪了？”

“别穿鞋了，你这样好看。”烧饼一边说着，一边在舞池里搜寻着那个高出别人半头的身影，拉着孟鹤堂从乱扭的男男女女中间穿过，挤到谢金旁边，这才发现曹鹤阳就在他对面，俩人心不在焉地伸胳膊动腿，只顾四下踅摸，似乎就是在等他们。烧饼见状，也不再走近，拉着孟鹤堂的手往回一带，就从背后抱住孟鹤堂，贴着他的耳朵说道：“宝贝儿，咱俩先跳一个，让那俩眼馋着。”

“去你的吧。”孟鹤堂踩了他一脚，但还是合着节奏点，贴着烧饼跳了起来。背景音乐也适时地换成了一首更暧昧的mix《Lace & Leather》，电子化的女声在柔软的情色中掺杂了机械的冲动，也给他们的贴身热舞招来了更多的目光。众人渐渐聚成了一个圈，把他们围在中间，边跳边看着他们叫好。

孟鹤堂终于知道为什么烧饼喜欢来这里了。在这里，他们无所顾忌，没有身份限制。他可以是任何人，也可以不是任何人。他第一次感觉到——自由。即便这自由或许只是短暂的假象。

恍惚之间，他的身后换成了谢金，面前站着扭得惨不忍睹的曹鹤阳。一曲终了，灯光暗下去，谢金仍旧搂着孟鹤堂的腰，却不料曹鹤阳突然欺身上前，吻住了孟鹤堂。

三个人的心跳顿时融在一处，又急又快，令人窒息。过了好一会儿，曹鹤阳才终于放开了孟鹤堂，由着他靠在谢金的身上。孟鹤堂努力喘了两口气，扭头看向一旁的烧饼，拍了拍他的肩膀，醉眼朦胧地笑道：“哈……哈哈，我们赢啦！”

烧饼脸上的表情阴晴不定，拉着他的手想把他从那两人怀里抢过来，曹鹤阳抬手一挡，似笑非笑地看他一眼，回头对孟鹤堂说道：“还没赢。”

“啊？”孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼，问道，“为什么？”

曹鹤阳又看了一眼烧饼，说道：“你不是扬言要掰弯我们吗？只亲一下可不算弯。”他抬头看着谢金，暗示地抬了抬下巴，说道：“是不是，师爷？”

谢金立刻明了，笑道：“那是当然。”他伸手在孟鹤堂的膝弯下一托，就把他打横抱了起来，摇摇晃晃地往外走。谢金喝得也不少，孟鹤堂在他怀里呆不安稳，惊叫了一声，连忙紧紧抱着他的脖子，还不忘回头看一眼烧饼。

烧饼咬了咬牙，瞪了一眼曹鹤阳。曹鹤阳却笑眯眯地拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“还不追？等着师爷把小孟儿独吞了？”

他的笑激得烧饼心头无名火起。烧饼跺了跺脚，皱着眉头喊道：“曹鹤阳，你他妈有病吧！”

“哟，现在知道生气了。”曹鹤阳脸上仍带着笑，眼中却殊无笑意，“你要舍不得，当初别放这个话啊。”

烧饼瞪着他，却不知该如何反驳。曹鹤阳冷笑一声，从口袋里拿出项圈扔在他脚下，命令道：“戴上。去拿东西。走。”

烧饼不敢置信地看着他，攥紧了拳头，说道：“你……你不能这样……”

曹鹤阳根本没回答，也没再看他第二眼，转身就走。烧饼连忙弯腰捡起项圈，扣在脖子上，才发现自己的手都在抖，不知是因为气恼还是恐慌。等他抱着衣服追到门口的时候，才发现曹鹤阳并没有走，而是在沉默地抽烟，泄愤似的，两三口就吸完大半根。看见他来，抬手把烟头往地上一摔，掉头就走。

烧饼连忙跟了上去。他现在确定了，曹鹤阳在生气。但他为什么会突然生气，烧饼却实在想不出个头绪来。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 烧饼你是个大傻子啊！！！我疯狂心疼小四了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp：清补凉，四堂，饼堂，饼四。  
> 训诫。有车。

曹鹤阳和烧饼走到停车场的时候，他们的车还停在原地，但打着了火。车灯照亮了前方的一片空地，随着车的颤动晃悠着。一边的车门没有关上，从缝里露出半只光裸的脚，脚尖时勾时绷，在空中划着情欲的线条。

他们站得太近了，近到车里的喘息和呻吟能清清楚楚地递到他们耳朵里。孟鹤堂的声音在做爱的时候会变得柔软飘忽，带着似喜似悲的鼻音，好听，又让人忍不住心疼。烧饼不敢去想他们在车里做什么，他怕自己忍不住冲过去，但他又着实没什么资格阻拦，只好用祈求的眼神看着曹鹤阳，但曹鹤阳一步都不再往前走，只是看着吱嘎摇晃的车，默默地又点起一根烟。烟头的火一闪一灭，像是警告的讯号。

好在曹鹤阳的第二支烟还没抽完，车里就没动静了。过不多久，一个乱蓬蓬的脑袋从车窗探出来，见两人走上前，先吓得缩了回去，又伸出来，食指竖在在嫣红微肿的唇瓣上，低声说道：“师爷睡着啦。”

曹鹤阳拉开驾驶座的门，从反光镜往后座上一看，谢金高壮的身材别扭地蜷缩在后座上，脑袋枕着孟鹤堂光裸的大腿，裤子显然是匆忙间被提上去的，拉链大开，腰带没系，只是勉强挡住隐私部位罢了。孟鹤堂西装外套的扣子不翼而飞，只能敞着怀，露出平坦白皙的小腹和皱成一条的黑色抹胸，假发也不知道被丢到哪去了。他低头抿着嘴，顶着鸟窝似的头发，不知道在想些什么。烧饼忍不住回头看了他好几次，但看着曹鹤阳的脸色，又不敢说话，只好老老实实坐在副驾驶上，揪着安全带在手上缠来缠去。

捱过一路尴尬的沉默，烧饼把师爷架到了曹鹤阳家的客厅，放平折叠床扶他躺下。谢金身材太高，脚都还露在床沿外面，好在他睡熟了，也没那么多挑剔。孟鹤堂站在玄关处，好奇地四下打量，曹鹤阳却突然出现在他面前，手里拿着从谢金口袋里掏出的项圈，用命令的口吻道：“戴上。跟我来。烧饼，你也来。”

孟鹤堂心里一凉，酒醒了大半，身上也觉着凉了下去。他接过曹鹤阳手里的项圈，和烧饼对视一眼。烧饼轻轻拍在他的肩胛骨上，像是安慰，却也无奈。孟鹤堂深吸一口气，裹了裹那件不合身的西装外套，又往下扯了扯裙子，跟在烧饼后面，往里间走去。

不是走向卧室，而是调教室。

调教室正中立着一根行刑柱，从吊顶上垂下几对镣铐。立柜中挂满了刑具，底层摆着一整套情趣用品。配色是单一的黑色，整整齐齐，倒像是曹鹤阳会喜欢的风格。孟鹤堂站在门口，看着打开的立柜，不自觉地打了个冷战，见烧饼已经开始自觉地脱衣服，连忙也脱了衣服跪在地下。

“糖糖。”曹鹤阳站在行刑柱旁边，对孟鹤堂拍了拍手，说道：“你来。”

已经很久没有人这样叫过他了。曹鹤阳的声音像当头抽了他一鞭子一样，勾扯着无数痛苦的前尘往事翻涌而上，让他本能地打了个冷战。他咬紧牙关，跪爬到曹鹤阳的身边，坐在脚后跟上，腰背挺直，等待下一个指令。

“很好。”曹鹤阳安抚地揉了揉他的头发，把上面悬挂着的手铐拉下来，低头道：“手举起来。”

孟鹤堂听话地举起了手，感觉到冰凉的皮质内衬贴在手腕上，就听曹鹤阳突然在他头顶吼了一句：“朱云峰，你他妈敢站起来，就给我滚！永远别进我家的门！”

孟鹤堂吓得一抬头，就见烧饼已经不知什么时候半跪了起来，脸涨得紫红，全身肌肉绷紧，青色的血管蜿蜒在皮肤表面，一颤一颤，十分骇人。他连忙给烧饼递了个眼神，让他跪下，就听空中“噼啪”一声爆响，曹鹤阳的皮带就重重地抽在了他的背上。

曹鹤阳正在气头上，下手完全没有收力。皮带打到的外沿现出一圈青紫色，内里却是死白色，过了一会儿，才渐渐泛出淤血的紫斑。孟鹤堂咬紧了嘴唇，冷汗立刻掉了下来，就听曹鹤阳冷冷地说道：“我的奴隶，不需要别的奴隶替我管。这一下是警告，再犯的话，一次二十。明白了吗？”

“……是，先生。”孟鹤堂勉强保持平稳的语调，低头答道。他听见烧饼粗重的喘息声，像一匹被激怒了的马，但他甚至不敢再看烧饼一眼，生怕给自己、也给他带来不必要的麻烦。

曹鹤阳走开了。等他再回来的时候，他的手里提着一个箱子，上面连着许多电极片，几个金属夹，还有各种粗细大小的金属棒和肛塞。

孟鹤堂不是傻子，他知道这是什么。他在“中心”的时候领教过这东西的厉害——被连续二十四小时的可变电流刺激，强迫高潮，提高他的性敏感度，以便将来更好地服务于主人。他咬着嘴唇，闭上眼睛，默默分开双腿，方便曹鹤阳在他的大腿内侧贴上电极片。

“四哥……”他听见烧饼哑着嗓子说道，“都是我的错，您放了他吧。您不是他的主人，不能对他做这种事……”

“未经允许，擅自开口，你知道规矩。先去领罚。”曹鹤阳看都没看他，在孟鹤堂的腿上贴完六个贴片之后，拿起两个小小的铁夹，一左一右夹在孟鹤堂的两边乳头上；又拿起两个，夹在他的两侧阴囊的表皮上。这一下，孟鹤堂终于忍不住叫出了声，双腿发颤，眼泪在眼眶里打转。

烧饼咬着后槽牙，起身走到立柜前，拿出粗麻绳拧出的一根绳鞭来，末端有三个绳结，整条绳子都已经被染成了铁锈色。他拿着绳鞭，跪回原位，狠狠地往自己的背后抽去。

“1——”

“2——”

“3——”

……

奴隶们最怕的就是自罚。因为绝大多数的主人都有恻隐之心，尤其是对于比较偏爱的奴隶，下手多少会轻一些；而如果自罚，他们就必须足够用力，否则等待他们的只有“重来”二字。

三下之后，烧饼的背上就沁出了血滴，冷汗一滴一滴地摔碎在地上。他用的力气比平时还要大，像是在自己的身上发泄对曹鹤阳的怨怼。二十鞭打完，他已经疼到眼前阵阵发黑，但还是固执地捧着绳鞭，膝行到曹鹤阳的身边，用身体挡在了孟鹤堂的前面。

曹鹤阳从烧饼的手里接过绳鞭，挂回柜子里，气得手都在抖。他深吸一口气，走了回去，用两根手指托起孟鹤堂的下巴，看着他红了的眼圈，说道：“糖糖，你来告诉他，我能不能对你这样做。”

孟鹤堂紧紧抓着吊起他双手的锁链，看着烧饼，嗫嚅道：“可以……在主人或授权管理者不在场或无法行使管理职责时，该奴隶所在机构或工作单位任职的其他自由人可以暂时代行主人职责。”

烧饼怔怔地看着他，又看看曹鹤阳。他在社里呆了太久，几乎忘记了这些条例规定。曹鹤阳仍然没有看烧饼，只是做了个让他回到原位的手势，然后看着孟鹤堂，说道：“不错，还是糖糖懂事。”

孟鹤堂垂下眼睛，没有说话，只是看着地上那一小滩混着血迹的汗滴，眼泪不自觉地就掉了下来，把他已经花了的妆变得更加惨不忍睹。曹鹤阳摇了摇头，蹲下身来，给他擦干净脸上的泪痕，然后轻轻抱住了他，凑在他的耳边，用只有他一个人能听见的声音说道：“别怕。我要罚的是他，不是你。”

“我没怕，我只是……”

“心疼他？”曹鹤阳嗤笑一声，往他膝盖下面塞了个软垫，又拍了拍他的屁股，说道：“他让你来勾搭我们的时候，可没心疼你。”

孟鹤堂靠在曹鹤阳的肩膀上，知道他没有真的生气，多少安心了些，低声道：“可是，我也同意了……”

“所以？”曹鹤阳微微偏头，咬住他的一边耳垂，含混地低语道，“你其实，是希望我们都来操你，对吗？”

曹鹤阳富有磁性的声音在他的耳膜激起一阵电流，直通身体的每一处，让他汗毛都竖了起来，同时竖起的还有某一个器官。孟鹤堂惊喘一声，吊着他手腕的锁链被扯得笔直。曹鹤阳敏锐地发现了他的变化，轻笑一声，贴在他的耳边说道：“掰弯直男，就这么刺激吗？”

“没，没有……”孟鹤堂满脸通红，正想辩解，忽然感到下身被一只温热干燥的手轻轻握住，上下套弄。他连忙闭上了嘴，却还是漏出了一两声柔媚的鼻音，顿时脸更红了。

曹鹤阳又笑了，细碎的亲吻从耳根延伸到他的脖子和锁骨上，一边提高了些声音，意有所指道：“我现在才知道，为什么有人对你这么着迷。”

烧饼猛地抬起了头，看着曹鹤阳。曹鹤阳却没有看他，只是轻轻拨弄着孟鹤堂乳头上的夹子，用更大的声音问道：“你说说，刚才你在车里，做了什么？”

孟鹤堂不住抽气，呜咽着摇头，却躲不开曹鹤阳故意作怪的手，只好断断续续地说道：“我们没……没做什么；师爷他，他说，他说不能以、以权谋私，就，我们互相用手……”

“什么不以权谋私，不过就是怕于大爷知道了揍他，”曹鹤阳笑道，放开了他，转头拿起他身后那根消毒过的2mm粗细的金属棒，抹上润滑液，抵在孟鹤堂的龟头上，说道：“别动。”

“嗯……？”孟鹤堂被下身突如其来的凉意刺激得抖了一下，睁开眼睛，咬着嘴唇，低头看着曹鹤阳手中的那根金属棒慢慢没入他的阴茎。金属棒很细，又足够润滑，很容易就沉了下去，直到再也无法深入，只剩下一小段连着电线露在外面。然而这感觉还是太过奇怪，孟鹤堂扭了扭腰，却只是让那根金属棒陷得更深。一滴清液顺着金属棒滴了下来，牵出一根细密的银丝。

“喜欢？”曹鹤阳轻轻拈起棒尾，抽出一半来，再放开手，让棒尖落回原处。孟鹤堂猛地扬起了头，急促地喘息起来，无意识地顶胯想要去蹭曹鹤阳，却被躲开了。曹鹤阳转到孟鹤堂的身后，拿起机器上连着的一个小号的球形肛塞，草草抹了些润滑，趁着他放松的时候，直接顶了进去，然后迅速地打开了机器开关，抱着胳膊站到一边。

“啊啊啊！！！”

孟鹤堂全身绷紧，如果不是他跪在地上，恐怕已经跳起来了。即便如此，他也往前滑了十几公分，带得手上的锁链哗啦啦地响。恒定频率的脉冲信号一波又一波刺激着他身上的每一处敏感点，不到五分钟，他全身都泛起了粉红色，双腿不规律地打颤，伴随着不由自主泄露出的沙哑的呻吟声，珍珠色的液滴断断续续地从顶端溢出，但因为前端的阻碍，他根本无法痛快地射出来，只能放浪地扭着身子，痛苦又愉悦地在即将高潮的边缘挣扎。

直到这时，曹鹤阳才终于看向了烧饼。

烧饼的确没有动，没有出声，也没有看面前活色生香的景象。他只是偏过头去，紧紧皱着眉，脸上闪着水光，不知道是泪水还是汗水。曹鹤阳走到他面前，蹲下身来，说道：“你现在明白自己错在哪了吗？”

烧饼慢慢睁开眼睛，看着曹鹤阳，眼白上满布血丝，哑着嗓子说：“知道。”

他深吸一口气，一字一顿地说道：“我不该把你当朋友。”

曹鹤阳翻了个白眼，只恨自己手里没把扇子，狠狠地敲一下烧饼的脑袋。“你本来就没把我当朋友。你不仅没有把我当朋友，也没把小孟儿当朋友。”

他看着烧饼仍然一副要吃人似的表情，叹了口气，尽可能耐心地说道：“你喜欢小孟儿，对不对？”

烧饼点点头。不等他开口，曹鹤阳继续道：“那你在打赌的时候，有没有为他想过？你想过没有，你们的招摇放肆可能会引来多少不必要的麻烦？你又有多确定，我和谢爷两个自由人，在酒后还能拥有完全的自制力，不去剥削奴隶？”他指着一旁已经脱力快昏过去的孟鹤堂，说道，“我现在只是让他舒服，只要我和谢爷中任何一个人再坏一点，或者失控一点，你猜结果会怎么样？”

烧饼闷不做声。曹鹤阳继续说道：“你做的每一件事，都是在滥用我让你拥有的自由，把你喜欢的人推向危险。如果你真的把我们当朋友，从一开始，你就会尊重我们各自的选择，控制你自己的好奇心，不要打那个什么狗屁赌！”

烧饼张了张嘴，半晌才磕磕巴巴地说道：“可是这……我只是开个玩笑……我以为、你是直的……”

曹鹤阳又叹了口气。他感觉自己一辈子的气都要在今天叹完了。“你用别人来试我是不是直的？你真他妈……不，是我真他妈是个傻逼。”他起身走到孟鹤堂身边，关了电机，小心地取下他身上的夹子和电极贴片。孟鹤堂毫无知觉，只在取下前后两端塞着的东西时才软软地呻吟起来，紧紧抱着曹鹤阳，打摆子似的发抖，积存的精液一股一股地涌出，沾湿了他的裤子，他也没在意，低声安慰着怀里的人，把他打横抱起来，往浴室走去。

烧饼跪在原地，听着浴室里断断续续的水声和谈笑声，仍然满腹疑问。直到曹鹤阳揽着孟鹤堂从浴室里走出来，他才挠了挠头，有点犹豫地问道：“那啥，小四，你不会……是个双吧？”

曹鹤阳没说话，孟鹤堂先笑了出来，看着曹鹤阳说道：“四哥，我真同情你。”他擦着头发，打了个哈欠，睡眼朦胧地问道：“我今晚睡哪？”

“我屋。”

“主卧。”

烧饼和曹鹤阳同时开口道。孟鹤堂吐了吐舌头，裹紧了身上的浴巾，说道：“我去找师爷挤一挤。你俩慢聊。”说着从曹鹤阳怀里挣扎出来，摇摇晃晃地往客厅走，脚下还有点发软，不知是因为酒醉还是高潮。曹鹤阳拿来医药箱，坐在一旁的椅子上，拍了拍大腿，看着烧饼道：“过来，我给你上药。”

\-------------------------------

第二天，孟鹤堂是在谢金和曹鹤阳的吵闹声中醒过来的。头顶上一方叫着“愿赌服输”，一方喊着“两口子联手下套黑幕”，没个消停。孟鹤堂穿上衣服，悄悄溜下床，循着食物的香气走到厨房，就见烧饼系着围裙哼着歌，正在做午饭。

“你和四爷怎么样了？”孟鹤堂凑在烧饼身边问。

其实不用问，他也看得出来，烧饼心情不错。烧饼伸手一捞，把他抱在怀里，不小心扯动了背后的伤口，龇牙咧嘴的笑得吓人，一边炒菜，一边在他脸上亲了一下，说道：“就那样吧。还得谢你，不然他能瞒我一辈子。张嘴，”烧饼用锅铲盛出一块锅包肉，吹了吹，递到孟鹤堂嘴边。

孟鹤堂咬着肉，急着吃又急着说话，一边腮帮子鼓着，像只小仓鼠。“他也就瞒你了。你还让我去干那事儿，害得我受你连累，最后啥好也没落。”

“哎，”烧饼揉了揉他的头发，笑道，“以后……”

他的话没说完，就被门口故意清嗓子的声音打断了。曹鹤阳的眉毛都要挑到发际线里头去了，谢金却是一脸看戏的表情。孟鹤堂连忙从烧饼胳膊下面钻出来，站在谢金身边。谢金的胳膊架在他肩膀上，在他面前摇了摇手机，说道：“走吧，你干爹找你呢。”

孟鹤堂心里一惊，连忙看了一眼信息，一边问道：“怹说了什么事吗？”

“瞧给你吓的。”谢金拍了怕他后背，正好拍在那道淤痕上，疼得孟鹤堂眼泪都要出来了。谢金看了一眼他，又看一眼曹鹤阳，说道：“你们昨晚上到底干什么了，一会儿都给我交代清楚，不然我可没法把瞎话编圆全了。”

三人对视一眼。孟鹤堂的脸又红了。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章：良堂！！！  
> 【疯狂嚎叫，我终于写到小先生了！！！】

孟鹤堂并不是第一次来传习社，但这一次来，他是专门来看一个人的。

从曹鹤阳家出来的那天，孟鹤堂担惊受怕地跟着谢金回去见干爹，已经做好了挨打的准备。好在于谦本不是个纠结小事的人，即便看出了什么，也没细问，只是对孟鹤堂说道：“你那个临时搭档最近有事，请假回家了。你断断续续说了也有几年了，还是得定下来个搭档，提高得快点。我最近瞧着，有个学员不错，你考虑一下？”

孟鹤堂答应得痛快，心里却忍不住好奇。

他干爹的脾气他是知道的，夸人不少，上心的不多。一个学员能让他干爹这么记挂，还觉得能和他搭到一起去，绝对不一般。于是转过下周，传习社月度考核，他就坐在最边上，和其他几个老师一起看着台上一群孩子们使活。

毕竟都是学员，不说和云字科正火的那几位师兄比，就连跟自己比，火候功夫也都还差着，孟鹤堂左耳进右耳出，假装低头做笔记，眼神却不时在上下台口找，哪个才是干爹说的“周航”。

“他应该不是老师。”周航从幕后往台下看，对李众军说道。

李众军推了推眼镜，也看了一眼，点点头，说道：“你猜他是哪个老师家里的奴隶？”

周航皱了皱眉，仔细打量下面坐着的孟鹤堂，刚要说话，孟鹤堂的眼神就飘到了他身上。周航突然觉得心跳快了一拍，连忙缩回了头，用余光看见男人微微一笑，又看向了别的地方，好像并没注意到他。

这人，眼神怎么带勾呢，倒是好看。周航攥着袖口，低头暗暗想到。等李众军拽他，他才赶快松了手，一边甩着袖子，一边低声说道：“他好像不是谁家的，可能……可能是师哥吧？”

李众军又看了一眼，也点点头，听台上快收尾了，就让周航转过来，给他抻了抻领子，拍着他的肩膀说道：“一会儿别紧张，咱在底下说得挺顺的，这次应该能拿个高分。”

“嗯，”周航悄悄把手背到身后，用手心蹭了蹭水裤，低头咕哝道，“我从来不紧张。”

“那是，咱们小可爱从来不紧张。”李众军笑了笑，对迎面而来的两位同学点点头，听着下面老师喊了名字，就对周航说道：“走吧。”

孟鹤堂眼前一亮。

很稳。这是他的第一反应。没有年轻人常有的自作聪明的所谓“创新”，也没有上台紧张得直打磕巴，而是很稳。虽然肢体语言还有点僵硬，但在学员里已经算是很不错了，应该说是顶尖的。不愧是干爹看中的人。

只是……这孩子才十六？怎么看也不像啊。孟鹤堂腹诽道。看着比旁边的那个二十来岁小伙子都老气。孟鹤堂一边打量周航，一边不自觉地就笑了起来。

周航看着他，眉头一皱，汗立马就下来了。

这地方也没有包袱啊，那师兄笑什么呢？

他心里想着，手上一乱，嘴也没跟上，一句话就滑了过去，没接茬。好在李众军反应快，自己接了下去，他连忙重打精神，转头开始聚精会神地盯着搭档，继续表演，一边在心里哀叹，这次又拿不到满分了。等到他做好心理准备，再往台下看的时候，才发现那个师兄不知什么时候已经走了。

周航反而觉得心里有点空落落的。好在节目很快就演完了，他对老师们鞠了一躬，跟着下了台，长出一口气，正要和李众军讨论一下刚才使的活，就见到那个漂亮师哥从角落里站起身，径直向他们走了过来。

周航心里发虚，同时心脏开始不正常工作，跳得时快时慢，让他觉得都要喘不上气来。他连忙低下头，突然觉得自己刚才会漏掉那个包袱真的太他妈蠢了，师哥肯定看得出来，这下怎么办……

“周航对吗？”温和的低音在他面前响起，同时，一只手伸了过来。

他抬起头，就见那个人站在他面前，嘴角带笑，继续说道，“我叫孟鹤堂。于老师给我推荐了你，我来问问你，愿不愿意试着和我搭档？”

周航一时有点懵。他下意识地伸手握住了孟鹤堂的手，嘴里说出的却是：“可是……我还没听过你说的呢。”

这话一出口，旁边的李众军愣了，他自己也愣了。好在周航最擅长的就是面无表情，他现在仍然是面无表情。但是没人知道，他恨不得抽自己俩嘴巴，再找个时光机回到三秒钟以前收回这句话。

孟鹤堂挑了挑眉毛，没生气，反而笑得眼睛都眯了起来，露出两排整齐的小白牙：“好啊，那我周五有演出，广德楼，你来看？”

周航点了点头。

孟鹤堂松了手，周航却没有放。直到孟鹤堂耳朵尖泛红，第二次想把手抽回来的时候，他才恍然大悟似的撒开手，脸红得更快，嘟囔了句“对不起”，就低下头，不说话了。

这小孩，有意思。孟鹤堂笑了笑，听见身后高老板叫他，连忙转身快步向门外走去，还不忘回头叮嘱道：“周五啊，记得去！”

周航点头。

李众军用胳膊肘撞了他一下，说道：“人走啦，你点头人也看不见。你可以啊，有师兄找上门来要你，你还得考虑考虑，行，有气魄。”

“我还不认识他呢。”周航皱着眉头说道，心不在焉地用左手捏了捏自己的右手，想道：他鼻音很重，手有点凉，今天挺冷的，怎么不知道多穿点？他是个奴隶，他的主人怎么知道不好好给他搭衣服？以后如果我们长期搭档，我肯定不会让他冻着。

他想了这么多，脱口而出的却只有一句：“——他是个奴隶。”

李众军连忙捂他的嘴，说道：“你可别乱说，让师父听见了不得给你打出去。再说了，社里除了像高老板栾师兄这样的偶尔有几对，剩下的不都是奴隶搭自由人的组合，你……”

“我不是那个意思。”周航挣开他的手，瞪了他一眼，走开了。李众军无奈地笑笑，知道他脾气，也不与他争辩，自顾走到一边去换衣服。

周五晚上，孟鹤堂比平时早到了十几分钟。他的节目在第三个，和燕师叔合说的《打灯谜》。规规矩矩，没什么新鲜，但是还是要再提前对一对活。没想到，刚一进后台，他就看见一个圆乎乎的小孩儿板板正正地坐在角落，面无表情，塞着耳机，手里揉着核桃，身前桌子上放着一个保温杯，还冒着热气。

嘿，这要不是知道，还以为是哪个老先生来了呢。孟鹤堂笑着摇了摇头，走到小孩儿旁边，刚要拍他肩膀，小孩儿突然一抬头，慌慌张张地把核桃往兜里塞，一边有点腼腆地笑道：“师哥来了。”

“哎，别客气，叫孟哥就行。”孟鹤堂看着他，忍不住摸了摸他剪得整整齐齐的毛寸。挺扎手，跟这小子性格一样，刚硬。

周航低下头，抿了抿嘴，说道：“孟哥……”

他吭哧了几秒钟，也没说出话来。孟鹤堂也不在意，拍拍他的胳膊，就去换衣服对活，准备上场了。

毕竟是周五，台下座无虚席，观众也给面子，活走得挺顺。只是孟鹤堂总觉得有点不自在。每次一回头，就看见有个人站在幕布后面直盯着他，看得他背后冒凉气，心里还有点怕这小孩。等到下了场，他径直走到周航面前，压着心里的不痛快，问道：“你觉得怎么样？”

周航点点头，说道：“好。”

没什么过高的评价，还皱着眉头，只是说得认真。

孟鹤堂心里的那点不满瞬间烟消云散，转而涌起一阵兴奋，像被师父夸奖了似的开心（虽说师父好像没夸过他）。他又一次对周航伸出手，笑着说道：“现在你考虑好了吗？”

小孩儿毫不犹豫，一把抓住了他的手，诚恳地说道：“孟哥……对不起。”

“啊？”孟鹤堂心里一紧，就听周航“哎呀”一声，连连摇头，找补道：“不是不是，我不是那个意思，我是说，我我我愿意和您搭档，我说的是上回，上回我失礼了，我，那个，我当时就想答应来着，但是但是……”

小孩儿越说越急，脸也红了，声音里带出少年气的奶音，手上使劲，好像怕他跑了似的。孟鹤堂连忙用左手轻轻拍他肩膀，强忍着笑，说道：“没事，我没有怪你的意思。”

“真的？”周航突然抬头，眨了眨眼睛，眼中清亮亮的。

孟鹤堂颔首微笑，又摸了摸他的圆脑袋，说道：“那我明天去和于老师说。以后周末你抽一天时间出来，咱们对对活，看什么时候合适就上台试试。怎么样？”

“好。”小孩儿咧嘴一笑，笑得见牙不见眼。孟鹤堂终于忍不住“扑哧”一声笑了出来，小孩儿立刻抿起了嘴，撒开孟鹤堂的手，努力恢复之前的面无表情，低下头开始揪卫衣带子。

孟鹤堂眼珠一转，说道：“那就这么定了。话说回来，按规矩，我该叫您周先生，是吧？周先生……”

“别，孟哥，我，那个……”周航果然又开始语无伦次，红着脸说道，“您就叫我小周，小周就行。”

如果周航现在抬头，就能看见孟鹤堂一脸得逞了的坏笑。“那行，小周，我们下周见。”

周航看着孟鹤堂一边解大褂，一边开始熟稔地跟后台的几乎每个人打招呼寒暄，有点羡慕，又有点担心。我们真的不一样。他想到。

_我能和他搭到一起去吗？_

_为什么他会选我呢？_

_听说他换过很多搭档，兴许哪天就该把我也换了吧……_

周航一边想着，一边走出了后台。他没看到，孟鹤堂的目光一直追随着他。

孤独。对，就是这个词。孟鹤堂想。

孟鹤堂很少有孤独的时候。或许只有他初到干爹家的那几个月，身边总是没什么人。但那时他感觉到的，更多也是无聊，而不是孤独。

可是周航好像是孤独的。孟鹤堂想到。他忽然想再和周航说上两句话，但终究也没有再追上去。

以后会有机会的，他想。总会有机会的。

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章良堂。有谦堂提及。

每一对搭档都会有一段时间的磨合期，鉴于他的搭档是个自由人，少不得还得挨几顿板子，孟鹤堂做好了心理准备。但是出乎他意料的是，和周航的合作太顺利了，很多细微处的流畅和谐，还有偶尔涌现的灵机一动，都让他惊喜。只练了两周的节目，第三周内部演出，台下的老师们就纷纷点头。所以半年之后，当于谦问孟鹤堂要不要定下来搭档的时候，孟鹤堂想都没想就同意了。

考虑到周航还没成年，他父母又不在身边，于谦并没有让他签正式的奴隶代理监护合同，只是去办了个临时授权，把孟鹤堂的部分监管权划给了他。

孟鹤堂一手支着下巴，打了个哈欠，无聊地用手指敲着桌面，看着周航仔细浏览那厚厚的一沓文件，一丝不苟地打钩签字，足有二十几分钟。在周航签到不知第多少页的时候，他终于忍不住问道：“你就都签了得了，看那么仔细干嘛，也没什么用。”

周航抬头看了他一眼，又低下头，慢条斯理地说道：“先生，这里面可有您的使用说明，我可得瞧清楚学仔细了。您不看看？”

“什么‘使用说明’，真难听，”孟鹤堂小声抱怨道，顺手拿起一张纸来看，看了两行绕来绕去说不到重点的话就觉得头疼，又丢回给周航，说道：“左不过就那些个伺候人的事儿，就跟我能不干似的——你怎么不签了？”

周航抬头看了他一眼，干咳了一声，悄悄把自己迟疑了很久的那页纸倒扣在桌子上，继续签下一张，一边说道：“没什么，于老师多打了一页，那个我签不了，回头撕了就是了。”

少年声音平静，耳朵却烧得通红，好像屋里的电风扇突然坏了一样。孟鹤堂眼珠一转，就大概猜到了那页纸说的是什么，不禁也有点脸红，但还是强笑道：“你怎么知道是打错了？没准怹就有那个意思呢。”

周航又看他一眼，眼神却冷了下去，沉声道：“怹怎么想是怹的事，但我不想签。”说罢又低下头，这次倒快，刷刷点点几下就把剩下的文件签完了。

孟鹤堂就有点窝心。这小孩怎么的，好像我伺候他还高攀不上？不稀罕？但这话实在也说不出口，他只能憋着火，看小孩儿把文件整理好，单把那一页折好插在口袋里，起身拎着文件袋走出了门。

“是个稳重孩子。”于谦看完周航签的文件，赞许地在他肩膀上一拍，说道：“我去和演出部说，过两天就开始给你们排活。那小孟儿住……？”

“暂时还让他住您家里吧，如果不麻烦的话。”周航立刻接着说道，对于谦露出他最乖巧的笑脸，希望他不会拒绝。传习社的学生宿舍条件很一般，奴隶宿舍更没法看。三四个宿舍才给配一个奴隶宿舍，每个奴隶五平米的地方，只够摆一张泡沫床垫，用帘子隔开，像一个个小鸽子笼似的。他不想让孟哥在那种地方受委屈。

孟鹤堂脸色变了变。

经过半年的磨合，他本以为周航不是那种会搞身份歧视的人，但现在看这意思，显然周航是不想和自己有任何私人接触。孟鹤堂忽然后悔答应和周航搭档了，毕竟如果台下他瞧不起自己，台上该怎么互相信任配合，演好节目？

好在孟鹤堂跟在于谦身边多年，阅人无数。该怎么和有身份歧视的自由人打交道，他心里也有分寸。于是之后，他不再在工作之外的时间见周航，交流也仅限对活，免得人家看着心烦。他心里打着小算盘，如果周航不主动提裂穴，就等他成年换正式合约之前，自己跟干爹说；干爹的徒弟们谈论刚进社的学员的时候，他也在旁边听着，看还有没有合适的。比如他上次和冯照洋一起见的那个姓杨的大学生，就不错。

孟鹤堂自以为做得小心，其实周航早看在眼里。

周航也不知道，为什么自从那天之后，孟鹤堂对他的态度会发生那么大的转变，而且越到临近他毕业的时候，孟鹤堂的态度就越冷淡，他心里既慌，也生气。气的是孟鹤堂为什么无缘无故要去找新搭档，也气自己为什么会这么在意孟鹤堂的态度。因此毕业时要展示的节目，他本来想和孟鹤堂搭，但最后还是没开这个口，转头回去求李众军。

李众军毕竟大他几岁，一早就看出了小孩儿心事重重。旁敲侧击了几句，就把前因后果摸了个八九分出来，不由得叹气道：“让我说你什么好。孟鹤堂肯定是觉得你看不上他，所以提前给自己谋退路呢。”

“怎么可能，”周航紧皱眉头，低声道：“他那么好，又努力，我怎么会……”

李众军一脸恨铁不成钢的表情：“那我问你，他不来找你，你主动找过他吗？”

“我……”周航一时语塞。他的确没有主动找过孟鹤堂。虽然他总有各种各样的原因，但归根结底还是一句话——他怕被孟鹤堂拒绝。这次展示，也是一样。

李众军了然地点点头，说道：“我劝你还是趁早把误会解释清楚，否则你俩迟早得裂。”

周航嗯了一声，掉头就走。李众军连忙拉住他，说：“不遛活啦？”

周航摇摇头，皱着眉头道：“我得先找孟哥去。回来再说。”他又好像突然想起什么似的，抬头看着李众军，摆出一个标准的露八颗牙齿的笑容，说道：“谢谢军儿哥！”

李众军无奈地朝他笑，摆摆手让他走人。周航这个熊脾气真没几个人受得了，气人完了又像小孩似的耍乖卖萌，让你根本没法朝他发火。也就是孟鹤堂这种长袖善舞的人能降伏了吧。

周航转了三趟车、一溜小跑到于谦家院子外面的时候，刚刚下午三点。院门紧闭，里面静悄悄的，不知道家里有没有人在。他犹豫了一下，还是拍响了大门。

孟鹤堂正得了赦，光眼子陪着家主躺在主卧大床上。于谦是个性情中人，兴致到了，管他白天黑夜就得弄一回。孟鹤堂早是个中老手，碍着有小孩儿管着，总得收敛些，半年来也没开几次张，乐得陪干爹消遣，两人一拍即合，玩了个痛快，又洗一回鸳鸯浴，才躺下。

正迷糊之际，就听有人敲响院门。孟鹤堂瞬间惊醒，连忙悄悄下床，轻手轻脚带上卧室门，套上件T恤就往门口走，一边走一边蹦进一条大短裤。打开院门，就见周航一脸严肃，顶着大太阳站在院外，脸上的汗不停往下掉，肩膀的布料上都析出一层浅浅的白霜来。

孟鹤堂看着周航，忽然有点脸红，连忙把周航让进门里，脸上带笑，心中却在疑惑这孩子现在来干什么，就算是提裂穴，时候也有点不当不正啊。

他心不在焉，手上就忙乱。原本想着接杯冰水给小孩儿解渴，也忘了，拿起桌上的茶壶就给他倒了一杯泡了大半天的剩茶。周航好像根本没在意自己喝的是什么，只是捧着茶杯，直勾勾地看着孟鹤堂，小声问道：“于老师在家吗？”

其实他根本用不着问。从孟鹤堂刻意压低的声音，放轻的动作，水润嫣红的嘴唇，微微泛红的脸颊，半湿不干的头发，膝盖上的擦痕，以及等等等等细微之处的表现，周航就知道，于谦一定在家里，而且他们刚刚做过。他心中就感到不是滋味，连忙低下头假装喝茶以做掩饰。毕竟，于老师有权这么做，而他没有任何资格去质疑。

孟鹤堂看不见他的表情，随口答应一句，就继续问道：“你来做什么？”

他已经预料到周航会提裂穴的事，但心里还是不舒服，像扎着根刺似的，语气就有点冲。不料周航顿了半晌，抬头委屈地看着他，用小奶音说道：“孟哥……你别跟我裂，好不好？”

孟鹤堂一脸诧异。他在周航身边坐下，说道：“我以为你想……”

“不我不想。”周航连忙接道，心中暗叹李众军料事如神，果然让他说中了。他深吸一口气，把之前在车上打的腹稿一口气秃噜出来：“我不知道我之前做了什么让您觉得我不想让您做我搭档我特别特别欣赏您喜欢您您真的特别优秀您要是觉得我拖累您了我以后好好努力……”

“停停停，”孟鹤堂又笑了起来。周航似乎有种特别的魔力，只要他一开口，孟鹤堂就没法生起气来。他拿手帕给周航擦着脸上的汗，一边说道：“你先喘口气，不急，我们慢慢说。”

窗外的蝉鸣声嘶力竭，偶有鸽哨的声音，却莫名地宁静了夏日。空调徐徐吹来的风拂动孟鹤堂的衣摆，勾勒出他纤细紧实的腰肢。阳光笼在他的身侧，勾勒出高挺的鼻梁，饱满的唇瓣，连睫毛都一根根闪着光。他身上泛着淡淡的薄荷香，手帕上却带着一缕若有若无的暖香，是独属于孟鹤堂的气息。周航怔怔地看着他，脑中一时全然空白，不知不觉间脸红了。孟鹤堂看着他，收回了手，也不知该说些什么。

气氛突然变得有些暧昧。正在周航绞尽脑汁思索该怎么开启话题的时候，就听卧室门响，孟鹤堂立刻起身站到周航背后，看着于谦，微微躬身，说道：“干爹，周先生找您。”

周航也站了起来。于谦趿拉着拖鞋，光着膀子，挥手让他坐下，说道：“爷们，在家里别客套，有事儿说。”

他扫了一眼桌上的茶壶，又看一眼孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂心领神会，立刻走到厨房，取来紫砂壶用开水浇了，另沏一壶香片，端了过去。

不知道二人刚才聊了什么。周航低着头，不停摩挲着手里的空茶杯，像是忍不住要把这杯子盘出包浆似的。于谦则看了他一眼，问道：“你愿意搬去和小周住吗？”

孟鹤堂这才实实在在地吃了一惊。他在于谦脚边的垫子上跪下，抬头看着他，小心地问道：“您想让我去吗？”

“今儿啊，我让你自己拿回主意。你自己选。”于谦对他说道，眼睛却看着周航，左手有意无意地搭在孟鹤堂的项圈上。项圈前面坠着的铭牌一晃，清脆地响了一声。

孟鹤堂的心里就随着一抖。

-TBC-


	10. 大纲灭文法的快速完结

【憋不住的碎碎念

我真是没想到自己也有被迫弃坑的一天。曾经我以为只有某些粉丝又蠢又坏，然后发现，原来本人也是这样。鉴于这篇文之后的情节与某人无法分割，并且现在可预见的某人自食其果，也不愿再在文里落井下石，没有意义，故而弃坑。但又舍不得这个故事和架构，于是把大纲放在这里。

本文走向前文早有铺垫，不要有人说我故意黑某人。不挑事儿，别撕逼。

之后会挑大纲中的几个片段写出来，有肉有纯爱。百fo点梗，每百赞点梗。文中加粗的片段接受点梗，有其他想看的也欢迎点。除辫堂外任何cp均可。

（很可能一段都不用写了哈哈哈）】

以下大纲正文：

（平行世界时间线与现实有冲突，请勿深究）

周航从传习社毕业之后，租了一套一室一厅的小公寓。孟鹤堂和周九良的同居生活就开始了。

两人起初仍有陌生感。后来因为都会乐器，开始一起练习，最后合奏，自此两个人心中渐生情愫，但仅仅是比友情更深一层的暧昧。但生活总不是一帆风顺，琐事和对节目的不同理解让他们经常有摩擦。只是孟哥一不开心，小先生就总是心软，但是他又是性子倔的人，不想轻易妥协，于是经常躲去朋友（捧哏巨匠朱鹤松老艺术家）家里，和孟哥冷战。后来干脆又租了朱鹤松的隔壁房间，常住在那边，把公寓让给孟鹤堂一个人住。老闭这个称呼自此被捧哏巨匠发扬光大，并且很快得到了大家的一致认可。

这时孟鹤堂和周九良已经进了老五队。孟鹤堂和烧饼小四是睡过觉的交情（雾），所以一碰到小先生跟自己冷战的时候往往就去找这两个人诉苦。小先生不管，孟鹤堂就跟着他们去蹦迪，喝酒，跳舞。

某一天冷战中， **饼堂四酒后3p** （体位就按写的这个顺序），然后饼四两口子送小孟儿回家找九良和解。九良高烧不退，但心里一直惦记着孟哥，迷迷糊糊地出来开门，就见他孟哥一看就是喝大了还刚被滋润过的样子，靠在烧饼身上站都站不住。小先生黑着脸，接过人来就把饼四关在门外了，头一回行使自己的管理权，让孟哥跪在卧室门外思过。跪到半夜，孟鹤堂听见卧室里有说话的声音，以为九良在叫他，进去看才发现人已经烧蒙了，正说胡话呢。

孟鹤堂背着九良送医院打点滴，九良在昏迷中喊他妈妈，并且表白了自己对孟鹤堂的矛盾心情——既依赖又想保护，喜欢又怕被拒绝。泪窝子浅的孟鹤堂当时就哭了，一边抱着小先生一边给他唱摇篮曲。他也是直到这时候才发现自己对九良也早就与其他人不同。他早就学会了怎么将个人情绪与外界隔绝，表现出别人期待看到的样子。但只有九良的一举一动才能让他从心底里牵挂，撩动他的情绪，有时真实地伤他的心，但更多的时候却能让他发自内心地快乐 **（整段情节接受点梗）** 。

第二天九良清醒过来，两人互相剖白心意，情绪到了要接吻的时候，小先生突然一把推开他孟哥，说：“不行，我想起来了，我还生气呢！”（此处请脑补小奶音）于是初吻就这么没有成功。

就在两人的恋爱生活即将开始的时候，社里传来了消息：张云雷回来了。

人回来了，但是和小时候不一样了。心思更复杂，更看不透。他故意当着周九良的面亲孟鹤堂，所谓完成过去的“一吻之约”。于是性感小先生在线自闭，对他孟哥说，我们还是想清楚再开始吧。于是两个人的感情刚刚开始发展，又退回了朋友关系。“闺蜜”情反而发展起来，但是孟鹤堂发现张云雷心里藏着什么事，只不过他不清楚是什么。两个人的关系再也不能像小时候一样直白坦荡了。

孟周二人的感情之路不顺，但事业越来越顺，很快吸引了许多关注。一日演出之后，在粉丝送来的礼物中，孟鹤堂发现一张字条和房卡，送礼者暗示自己知道当年孟鹤堂被判为奴隶的内情，请他务必只身赴约，并且不要透露此事。孟鹤堂没有理会，但第二周又有相似的礼物送来，还附上了当年案件剪报。孟鹤堂和周九良商量之后，决定让九良和四爷在远处等着，孟鹤堂自己上去，手里捏一个报警器，一旦落地就响彻四野的那种。

但是进去之后就不由他了。不仅如此，他还看到了张云雷正在被人凌虐……（此处省略堂辫cp及相关抹布车一万字）。所有在场人都戴着面具，并且收拾干净了所有可能留下证据的东西，好在这些人没有食言，留下了当年的判决书副本。孟鹤堂清醒过来的时候周九良和曹鹤阳已经在房间里了，张云雷却已经走了。那份材料被九良藏了起来，看似没有被动过。

孟鹤堂当年被判为奴隶的罪名是“故意杀人”，被杀的是一个十六岁的男孩。但当年的判决中漏洞百出，杀人动机不明确，甚至凶器上都没有提取到与孟鹤堂匹配的指纹。法庭解释是由于当天下着暴雨，冲刷掉了绝大部分可追踪的痕迹。如果按疑罪从无来定，孟鹤堂本应无罪释放，但不知为何当初直接定了故意杀人。

他们笃定这是冤假错案，可是没有证据。直到某一日，有人来了一次醉酒十米无水跳台，并在留给孟鹤堂的信里道明了事情原委。

真相是当时只有十岁的小辫儿被某官二代猥亵，追到巷子最深处，无奈假意应允，之后趁其不备，拿起被丢在地上的刀捅了过去。第一刀割断了股动脉，但那人没有丧失行动能力，他就又连捅了十几刀。

他正想逃跑的时候，巷口走过一个人，听见里面有动静，就往里面喊话，还往里走。他翻墙逃跑了，所以不知道之后发生了什么事，直到在流浪的几年中，他在糊墙用的旧报纸上看到了当年的新闻，得知有一个自由人顶了他的罪，而那个人的综合信息很像是孟鹤堂。

之后，他看到了判决档案，确认了那个人就是孟鹤堂。他非常清楚案情原委，但他不能帮孟鹤堂翻案。因为理论上来说他算正当防卫，但由于他是奴隶身份，如果杀死自由人，他和他的父母都会被判死刑。不是他怕死，而是怕连累别人。

好在某人仍然是大难不死的男人，但孟鹤堂决定自此不再追究。所有事的内情只有两个当事人知道。之后九良说可以求人去复核，孟鹤堂也坚决拒绝了。两人吵了多年来最严重的一架，最后九良还是从九郎嘴里多少知道了一些内情，想去安慰孟鹤堂，但是他已经请假，去了阿城。

九良靠着孟鹤堂的项圈定位找到了他，拉着垂头丧气的孟哥进了岳吉村的那间老舞厅，在舒缓的音乐中抱着孟鹤堂慢慢摇摆，让他靠在自己身上哭，发泄这些天一直积郁的情绪。两个人在昏暗的灯光下接吻。纯洁的唇吻，不带情欲，只代表着对彼此的信任与陪伴 **（整段情节接受点梗）** 。

 **有些尴尬但很刺激的初夜** 。省略一万字。

之后两个人就过起了蜜里调油的小日子。事业上，两人决定努力提高业务水平，争取有一天变成业界标杆，让政府给孟鹤堂自由人身份。生活上十分和♂谐，甚至为了刺激和饼四玩过 **换妻 &4p**（省略一万字）。几年之后，两人登上了央视春晚。糖糖摘下了项圈，和小先生在星空下接吻。

-THE END-

感谢每一个看到这篇文章的人。在我的世界里总是希望给他们一个结局，哪怕是大纲呢，我也不愿意让他们停在那里。本来想好好写的东西，被现实中的事情恶心到以至于大纲灭文真的好难过QAQ

之后有可能开双性糖糖的文（《能耐大了》相关同人），大概就都是短篇脏车了【捂脸】但是糖糖真的真的真的好可爱啊！！！忍不住！！！

最后，欢迎大家陪我玩啊！


	11. 片段1：【饼堂四PWP】Triple Fun

又开始了。

孟鹤堂捏着手里的啤酒瓶，忍耐着足以让人丧失听力的重低音硬核摇滚，扫一眼旁边聊得热火朝天的烧饼和曹鹤阳，心中莫名烦躁。这俩人台上不够说，天天住一起，台下也不够说？到哪都能聊这么开心？

他今天本是来找乐子的，却根本提不起精神来，眼前总浮现出周九良面无表情的那张脸，越想越气。台下这样，他忍着也就是了，台上遇到两人之前就有争执的卡口，周九良脾气一上来，不搭茬还是好的，要搭就是句句捧到腮帮子上，甚至于刨底。台上一刻错过去，台下观众就起哄，只等着你跪下认错才算完。

台上孟鹤堂跪得痛快，笑得开心，一口气早堵在心里，难受得紧。下了台他没客气，和周九良在更衣室就吵开了——更准确地说，是他单方面急赤白脸地说了一通，周九良一语不发，只等他闭上嘴，才翻着眼睛看了他一眼，低声道：“说完了？”

周遭一片尴尬的寂静，原本支棱着耳朵听好戏的师兄弟们就显了出来，各自假装忙活，说的话驴唇不对马嘴。孟鹤堂轻咳一声，意识到自己失态，僵硬地补了个礼，回答道：“说完了。”

“好，”周九良一抬头，却没看他，而是看着远处小心翼翼地冲他摇车钥匙的朱鹤松，说道：“咱们走。”

孟鹤堂紧跟两步，又停下来，扯着周九良的袖子，咬了咬嘴唇，小声问道：“你今天也不回家？”

周九良哼了一声，没肯定，也没否定，袖子一抖摔开他的手，径直往门口走，跟朱鹤松勾肩搭背地出了门，把孟鹤堂晾在当场。

孟鹤堂呆站在原地，脑子一片空白，好一会儿才摸着椅子坐下，低着头，想着一会儿该怎么回家的问题。好在曹鹤阳下场之后说要带他出去消遣散心，不然孟鹤堂今晚势必要在后台凑合一晚。

世间事总是如此。找别扭容易，找乐太难。孟鹤堂和烧饼以“搞破鞋风”（曹鹤阳语）贴身热舞了半小时，就觉索然无味，回来陷在卡座沙发里灌自己酒。他瞟一眼那俩交头接耳的人，晃了晃手里的这瓶已经快见底的啤酒，正打算一口干了的时候，忽然被烧饼拿住了手腕。烧饼对他使个眼色，他就站起来，和烧饼一起穿过人群，从后门走了出来。

“你今儿可扫兴。”烧饼熟练地点上烟，对孟鹤堂说道。

孟鹤堂摇摇头，双手插在风衣口袋里，懒得理他。

烧饼啧了一声，烟气像两道长龙从鼻孔喷出来，调侃道：“别说，你这样还真像老B，两口子就是……”

“谁跟他两口子，操。”孟鹤堂难得骂了句脏字，扫了一眼烧饼，从他口袋里夹出烟盒，叼上烟。烧饼低头凑上去，用自己的烟给他接上火，咬着过滤嘴含糊地说道：“他又怎么你了？看你这倒霉德行吧，嘴上都能挂油壶了。”

孟鹤堂捶了他一拳，一点没收力，烧饼嘶了一声，差点让烟灰烫了下巴。孟鹤堂一口烟喷在他脸上，说道：“他没怎么我。他不光没怎么我，话都不跟我说，台上还他妈捣乱，我能怎么办？”

“冷战？是老B风格。”烧饼没躲那口烟，反而凑上去，揽着他的肩膀捏了捏，神秘一笑，说道，“我给你支个招。你下回伺候完他，跟他聊聊，不就完了吗。”

孟鹤堂本就心头有火，这话正撞枪口上，白了他一眼，脱口而出道：“我但凡要有机会伺候，早……”话说到一半才觉失言，立刻闭紧了嘴，狠狠抽了口烟。

烧饼愣了一下，挑起一边眉毛，诧异道：“不是吧，你俩住一起得有小半年了，他……没碰过你？他没病吧？”

“我倒希望他真有病。”孟鹤堂吐了个漂亮的烟圈，低声说道。

旁边的门突然被推开了。几个男人摇摇晃晃地挤了出来，高声议论着什么。孟鹤堂眼尖，见几人脖子上都空着，连忙拉着烧饼躲到阴影里，吐了还剩半支的烟，顺手把烧饼嘴里的烟头也抢下来，一起踩灭了。

今天曹鹤阳带他们来的夜店是正规营业的，所以两人都带着项圈，一眼就能辨认出身份。奴隶私下见面是大忌。虽说社里根本不管这个，在外还是得注意着，否则一旦被曝光，他们至少也是鞭刑加停场处分。

虽然孟鹤堂和烧饼的动作已经很快了，但毕竟也是两个成年男人，不可能完全隐身。烧饼一时急中生智，顺势把孟鹤堂按在墙上，拉起他的风衣帽子扣在头上，低头吻住了他。孟鹤堂立时明白了烧饼的用意，也紧紧抱着他回吻，用宽大的风衣袖子把烧饼的项圈遮了个严严实实。

好在那几人并没有过多关注他们，只看了两眼，就拖拖拉拉往停车场走。两人一边假装热吻，一边暗暗往角落挪，直到转过拐角，从另一个门溜进店里，混入来来往往的人群之中，他们才停下了这个半真半假的亲吻，额头抵着额头，无声地大笑起来。

他们从前算是炮友，但很少接吻。偶有几次，也只是激情时的无意之举，或是单纯作为朋友给予的安慰鼓励的唇吻，从没有过这样漫长而激烈的热吻——虽然是在这种特殊情况下。他们还抱在一起，两个人的脸颊都在发烫，心脏狂跳，隔着衣服震动对方的胸腔。烧饼的手从孟鹤堂的肩上落到腰际，轻吻着他的额角、鬓边、颈侧。带着酒精和烟气的呼吸仿佛是可燃的，在暴露的皮肤上灼下一片片红痕。

“跟我走。”烧饼沙哑的声音中带着情欲诱惑。旧时的欢好回忆随着这熟悉的语调涌进脑海，将孟鹤堂禁欲已久的身体瞬间唤醒。他想推开烧饼，手却已经软了，说出口的拒绝也毫无力度：“……我得回家……”

“我听说小朱带着他们去三里屯high了，老B一时半会儿回不去，更何况他今儿该是又住人小朱家里了，你回家闲着也是闲着。”

烧饼话说得清楚，手上也清楚，解了他的拉链就往里摸，隔着薄薄一层棉质布料，时前时后地戏弄他。一阵兴奋的电流从尾椎直冲上去，在大脑里炸开，孟鹤堂没忍住呜咽了一声，却还是断断续续地说道：“……可是……四哥他……”

“我怎么？”

曹鹤阳的声音突然在孟鹤堂耳边响起，吓得他蹦了起来，像只突然见着直溜黄瓜的猫。要不是烧饼一只手抱紧了他，他早就窜出去了。曹鹤阳笑个不住，摸了摸他涨红的脸颊，说道：“是我让大饼约你的。怎么样，来不来？”

“嗯？”孟鹤堂有些诧异地看着曹鹤阳。曹鹤阳伸手搭他肩膀，暧昧地笑着：“今儿晚上，咱们玩点不一样的。”

\----------------------------------------------

角色互换。这就是那个“不一样”。

三人洗了澡，在曹鹤阳的卧室里裸裎相见。老实说，看着曹鹤阳脖子上戴项圈的感觉还是挺诡异的。而看着戴着项圈的曹鹤阳跪在自己面前，那就不是一般人能受得住了。孟鹤堂如芒在背，心里发虚，腿肚子转筋，恨不得赶快陪着曹鹤阳一起跪下，再看一眼旁边泰然自若、大剌剌地叉开腿坐在床边的烧饼，心里不由得对他又佩服了几分。他却不知道对于烧饼和小四玩过的项目来说，这简直不值一提。

曹鹤阳的跪姿意外地很标准，眼神还是一样的温和坦然。他赤裸地跪在地上，却显得比一坐一站的两个人还要自在，就像一种沉默的挑衅。烧饼把脸一沉，用马鞭的鞭梢抬起曹鹤阳的下巴，警告地在他脸上轻拍两下，说道：“四儿，乖一点。”

“好啊。”曹鹤阳轻快地说道，膝行向前几步，跪在烧饼两腿之间，像只大猫似的枕在他的腿上，讨好似的蹭了蹭。

“少来这套。”烧饼撇着嘴，手腕一抖，嗖嗖两下，马鞭就在曹鹤阳背上留下两道平行的印子，慢慢地红肿起来。曹鹤阳嘶了一声，但没有再出别的声响，而是压着呼吸，重新直起身子，背着手，抬头看向烧饼。

烧饼朝孟鹤堂的方向努了努嘴，说道：“不知道先去服侍客人？这么没眼力价？”

“嗨，是了。还是烧老师英明。”曹鹤阳毫不介怀地笑笑，转头看向孟鹤堂，轻佻地飞了个媚眼，毫不意外地又挨了一鞭子。

“四儿，看来我是平时没把你喂饱啊。”烧饼没好气地说道，在旁边一堆消过毒的工具中挑出一根粗大的玻璃假阳具，丢给曹鹤阳，慢悠悠道：“想办法，自己放进去。”

曹鹤阳瞪他一眼，又挨了一鞭子，只好愁眉苦脸地盯着手里的物件，叹了口气。孟鹤堂终于忍不住，抿嘴笑了起来。曹鹤阳抬头看他，眼中精光一闪，对他勾了勾手指，孟鹤堂就笑着弯腰凑过去，说道：“四哥，什么事儿？”

“小孟儿，来帮帮哥哥。”曹鹤阳把那东西递到孟鹤堂手里，暗示性地眨了眨眼睛。

孟鹤堂笑着接过那根冰凉光滑的柱状物，在手里掂了掂，大胆地揉了揉曹鹤阳的头发，又连忙缩回手，说道：“我帮你，有什么好处？”

曹鹤阳没说话，只是瞟着他已经半勃起的阴茎，轻轻吹了口气，再抬头时，眼中就像汪着水似的，带出几分成熟的媚意。

孟鹤堂突然就笑不出来了，下意识地伸手挡住自己不体面地瞬间挺立起来的小兄弟。只是一转眼的功夫，曹鹤阳就好像变了一个人。不同于他见过的任何奴隶做出的娇怯讨好的媚态，而是一种由内而外散发出的自信催生的风情。他的眼睛好像会说话，就那么看着孟鹤堂，无声地给他指引：

_把手拿开。_

孟鹤堂脸上发烫，像着了魔似的真的挪开了手。曹鹤阳满意地笑笑，两手扶在他的膝盖上，又盯着他的嘴唇，沉默地下了第二道命令：

_含进去。舔。_

孟鹤堂就有点站不住。他跌坐在床沿上，顺着曹鹤阳的力道打开双腿，在曹鹤阳的舌尖触及他龟头的一瞬间，将那玻璃的假阳具含了进去，模仿着曹鹤阳在他腿间的动作，努力舔起那根冰凉的器物。

烧饼坐在一边，有一搭没一搭地安抚着自己胯间早已跃跃欲试的阴茎，只恨自己眼睛不够用，不知道该看谁好。孟鹤堂起初还能跟上曹鹤阳的动作，浅浅吞吐，一来一往，灵巧的小舌头在玻璃的光滑纹路上滑来滑去，像是小孩儿吃到了自己最爱的棒棒糖一样。但等到曹鹤阳开始更进一步，穿插进深喉的动作时，他就开始吃力了。

玻璃制品不比真人器官，没有海绵体，不能压缩。孟鹤堂尽可能放松喉口，却还是每次都被硬质柱体噎得溢出生理性的泪水，眼睛都红了，来不及吞咽的唾液把整根玩具弄得滑不留手。再之后，他连试都不试了，只含着假阳具，空出手来扶着曹鹤阳的头，努力克制住自己顶进去的冲动。曹鹤阳意识到孟鹤堂已经快到了，就加快了动作，同时饱满的双唇紧紧包裹着孟鹤堂的肉棒，双颊内凹，玩起了烧饼最爱的真空抽吸的老把戏。孟鹤堂明显没经过这个，嘴里含着假阳具，差点被自己的口水呛死。等他咳完了之后，才听见还有另一个咳嗽声。低头一看，曹鹤阳也正捂着嘴咳嗽，唇角残留着一滴白浊。烧饼在一边忍着笑，一边给曹鹤阳拍背。

孟鹤堂这才意识到自己刚干了些什么，脸红得能滴出血来。烧饼从他手里拿过湿得滴水的玩具，递给曹鹤阳，等他不再咳了，就说道：“你看看你，非要让小孟儿帮忙，还把人呛到了，该罚。”

“是，该罚……”曹鹤阳低着头笑。烧饼坐回床上，从一堆玩具中挑出两个带铃铛的乳夹，丢给曹鹤阳，说道：“戴上，把那个也放进去。”

曹鹤阳答应得痛快，好像已经等不及了似的，先扣好了乳夹，舔了舔手指，伸手到后面简单扩张了一下，就拿起那根湿漉漉的假阳具立在地上，跪着慢慢往下坐。

“别忙。”烧饼突然开口，对曹鹤阳打了个手势，声音因为忍耐着欲望而显得低沉沙哑：“转过来。让我们看清楚点。”

这个指令让曹鹤阳明显愣了一下。他一直保持到现在的从容终于有点挂不住，他抿着嘴，瞥一眼孟鹤堂，又看看烧饼，手托着顶端已经埋进后穴的玻璃阳具的底座，慢慢转过身去。乳夹上坠着的两个沉重的铃铛一摇一摆，吊在他小巧的乳首上晃悠，叮铃铃响得好听。

“趴下，屁股抬高，腰再低一点……

“保持住，慢慢插进去……

“对……”

烧饼用手里的马鞭指挥着曹鹤阳的动作，顶端的皮革短片在他的身上拍拍打打，添上几笔散落的粉色花瓣。曹鹤阳的柔韧性不算很好，照着烧饼的指示摆好了姿势，全身就绷紧了。于是后续的工作就更加艰难，他忍不住皱起眉头，调整呼吸，这才慢慢把玩具推至最深处。

透明的玻璃仿佛一个窥镜，将原本私密的身体内部呈现在旁观的两人面前。鲜红的肠壁被强行撑开，连上面的褶皱都看得清楚。孟鹤堂倚在烧饼身上，忍不住吞咽了一下，并紧双腿，脸上又热了起来。

烧饼抱着孟鹤堂，亲吻着他的颈侧，一边低声笑道：“你说，小四的奶子上戴的是什么？”

“铃铛啊。”孟鹤堂下意识答道。

“这铃铛啊，还有个特别的名字，”烧饼坏笑道，用马鞭轻轻打着曹鹤阳白皙圆润的臀瓣，“猜猜看？”

皮革与肌肤相碰的噼啪，和着铃铛清脆的声响，格外动听。马鞭每次落下，柔软的肠壁就会随着肌肉的收缩而反射地咬紧玻璃柱身，显出十足的暴力美学的色情感。孟鹤堂想着《铃铛谱》，不自觉地笑了出来，说道：“我猜啊，叫开车铃，是不是？”

曹鹤阳的喘息声更急促了，似乎对于自己像一个摆设物件一样被谈论十分不满（或是十分刺激，孟鹤堂说不清）。烧饼笑着在孟鹤堂的唇边亲了一下，说道：“有道理，但是恐怕不够准确。要我说啊，这叫惊鸟铃。”

“怎么叫惊鸟铃呢？”孟鹤堂顺嘴搭音。

烧饼拿着马鞭，用鞭梢轻轻在两个铃铛上敲了敲。铃铛叮铃铃乱响起来，扯着两枚小巧的乳珠变成原来两倍大小，还在不停颤动。曹鹤阳眉头微蹙，逸出的呻吟声也变了调，有些沙哑，却更加动人心魄。烧饼用脚尖点了点曹鹤阳早已挺立多时的阴茎，大脚趾沾上顶端吐露出的清液，在龟头上滑来滑去，一边笑着对孟鹤堂说道：“你瞧瞧，铃铛一响，鸟儿就动起来了，可不是惊鸟铃吗？”

孟鹤堂低头憋笑，却一眼瞧见了烧饼腿间支棱着的肉棒，稍稍有点弯，中段鼓胀，双球沉甸甸的，跟他本人一样粗壮。孟鹤堂刚抬头看一眼烧饼，就觉得身子一轻，整个人被烧饼架了起来，双腿分开到极限，跨跪在他的大腿上。

孟鹤堂惊呼一声，后背紧贴着烧饼结实的胸肌。那根硬挺的肉棍在他股缝间摩擦，被前液弄得滑溜溜的。圆钝的顶端几次抵在后穴上，都滑开了。孟鹤堂扭了扭腰，笑道：“我要是这就让你进去了，你说是你小还是我松，嗯？”

“哎，外松内紧才是名器嘛，你这哪哪都紧怎么成。”烧饼拍了拍他的大腿，又用脚尖点了点曹鹤阳的阴茎，视线越过孟鹤堂，说道：“四儿，你也该伺候伺候我了。”他打了个响指，“转过来。东西别掉。”

曹鹤阳艰难直起身子，手扶着假阳具的底座，慢慢转过身来，跪在烧饼分开的两腿中间，腰还不敢乱动，只左右活动了一下肩颈，叹了口气，抬头看着烧饼和骑坐在他腿上的孟鹤堂，皮笑肉不笑地说道：“饼爷想让我怎么伺候？”

孟鹤堂难得看见曹鹤阳这种脸色，有点心虚，就想打手势让他站起来。烧饼立刻抓住孟鹤堂的手腕，在他耳边咕哝一句“腥的”，一边用脚踩住曹鹤阳的阴茎，抵在他的肚子上摩擦。“我可不知道，四儿自己看着办。”

看上去挺使劲，但是从曹鹤阳打着颤的呻吟和突然软下去的腰上看来，这一脚踩得他挺受用。孟鹤堂这才放下心来，正要往旁边闪，就被烧饼一把抱了回来，架着他的膝弯，像给小孩把尿似的，让他倚在自己怀里，下面空门大开，正对着曹鹤阳。

想也知道烧饼要让曹鹤阳干什么了。孟鹤堂本想挣扎一下，又怕踢着了人，只好对烧饼摇头，低声道：“不行，脏……不能让四哥……”

“怎么不行？”烧饼眯起眼睛，脚上时重时轻，满意地听着曹鹤阳难耐的呻吟，“你难道没做过？你既然做得，他有什么做不得？”

孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇，被烧饼的强势安排搞得有些不知所措，就听曹鹤阳突然说道：“大饼，你别逼他。孟孟，你不想让我做的话，就说出来。”

曹鹤阳的声音又恢复了平时的沉稳平和，只有刻意放慢的语速和强压的喘息声泄露了他仍然情动的秘密。孟鹤堂为难地看了看烧饼，烧饼把他放下来，他就顺势滑下床，跪坐在曹鹤阳身边，说道：“四哥，我不想勉强你。”

“如果我说，你没有勉强我，”曹鹤阳淡淡笑着，与他十指相扣，右手抚上孟鹤堂的脸颊，说道，“那么你呢？你想要我们疼你吗？”

孟鹤堂看着曹鹤阳，惊讶地辨出那双迷蒙的眼睛中的情意。他曾以为这样的眼神是小四独独留给烧饼的，从没想到自己也会在其中有一席之地。他几乎是下意识地看向烧饼，烧饼却全没有生气的样子，反而连刚才情景之中刻意披上的戾气都消失了，咧嘴一笑，揉了揉孟鹤堂的头发，大手按在他的肩头，稳定，温暖，让他渐渐平静下来。

孟鹤堂鼻子一酸，眼眶发热，差点又要掉下眼泪。猜测自家小孩儿心思的日子过了太久，他不敢相信自己还能拥有这样确凿的情意——甚至是双份的情意。尽管这来自于他的朋友，而非他最想要建立联系的那个人。他仰头看着白得发亮的天花板，忍着泪水，点了点头，喃喃道：“谢谢……谢谢你们。”

“这时候说这个，破坏气氛了啊。”烧饼拍了拍手，把孟鹤堂重新拉回床上，推着他躺下，在他的身上四处点火。孟鹤堂起初还跟他打闹，在床上滚来滚去，后来就只有喘息的余地，在烧饼轻咬他乳头的时候不自觉地挺起腰，阴茎在烧饼结实的小腹上摩擦，也感受着烧饼沉甸甸的分量戳刺着他的小肚子。

轻微的铃铛声响飘了过来。烧饼抬起头，和孟鹤堂相视一笑，附在他的耳边说道：“听听看，现在这是什么铃铛响？”

声音不大，但足以让曹鹤阳听见了。铃声陡然而止，孟鹤堂低低地笑，捋着词说道：“甭问啊，惊鸟铃。”

“错。这个啊……”烧饼回头看一眼脸上绯红的曹鹤阳，说道，“这叫引人铃。咱们的小四耐不住啦，闹出点动静想引我们过去呢。”

“去你的吧。”曹鹤阳忍不住小声吐槽，也不知那两人听没听见。烧饼带着孟鹤堂翻了个身，让他骑坐在自己腰上，松松地握着他的勃起，不时套弄一下，左手打个响指，示意曹鹤阳上床来，继续刚才没有开始的工作。

叮铃铃的铃声响得混杂。曹鹤阳伏在烧饼的腿间，把孟鹤堂饱满的臀瓣向两侧分开，低下头，轻轻舔上那圈紧紧闭合的粉色褶皱。孟鹤堂惊呼一声，下半身条件反射地绷紧，烧饼却立刻握住了他的阴茎，略显粗糙的指腹在湿润的顶端打着圈儿，让他全身又软了下来，哆哆嗦嗦地倒在烧饼的怀里，承受着前后两方的夹攻。烧饼抬头吻他的嘴唇，左手沿着他的脊柱滑落到腰间，揉着他的尾椎，一边问道：“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”孟鹤堂前后动着腰，不知是该向后迎着四哥灵巧的唇舌，还是该向前顶进烧饼的手里。洗澡的时候他做了灌肠，后面已经被开拓过，曹鹤阳的舌头就顶了进来，只在肛口的方寸之间进进出出，让他感觉既舒服，又空虚，身上一阵一阵地颤抖，打摆子似的。他回头看曹鹤阳，咬了咬嘴唇，还是没好意思说出来，低头紧紧抱住烧饼，一边揉捏他巧克力色的小巧乳珠。

“等不及了？”烧饼挑起孟鹤堂的下巴，不怀好意地笑，抬脚在曹鹤阳的腿上点了两下，探头对他说道，“给小孟儿加点刺激的。”

“没问题。”曹鹤阳笑道，似乎早有准备，拿起旁边一串拉珠，对烧饼晃悠了两下。

乳白色的拉珠足有十几粒，最小的只有珍珠大小，最后几枚则大如鸡卵，后面连着线和遥控板。曹鹤阳挤了一手润滑液，均匀地抹在每颗珠子上，对着孟鹤堂微微翕张的后穴，轻易地挤进了三颗珠子。  
“嘶……”孟鹤堂动了动腰，带着凉意的珠子贴着高热的肠道，有点刺激，但这还不够。他迎着曹鹤阳的力道往后推，下面那张贪婪的小嘴又吃进去五粒珠子，挤压着他的前列腺，他忍不住呻吟了一声，腰也软了，阴茎在烧饼手里跃动，不停地吐着清澈滑腻的前液。

曹鹤阳却没打算就此停手。不等孟鹤堂适应珠子的大小，他把拉珠抽出一半，然后快速地顶了回去，每一次都多顶进几分，渐渐地增加进去的珠子数量，直到把倒数第二颗珠子完全塞了进去。孟鹤堂全身泛红，沁出一身的薄汗，整个人瘫在烧饼身上，茫然地在身后摸索曹鹤阳的手，呜咽着摇头道：“四哥，好涨，太多了，我不要了……”

曹鹤阳捏了捏他的手，安慰道：“好好，你不要，那就不要。”左手却悄悄把遥控器递到烧饼的手里，和他一起，把玩具开到了振动的第一档。

“啊啊啊！”孟鹤堂打了个激灵，猛地直起身子，眼泪就掉了下来。烧饼和曹鹤阳四只手不约而同地扶住了他的腰，稳稳的，让他不用再费一点力气保持平衡，只管沉浸在情欲中恣意爽快去。

“还和以前一样，泪窝子浅。”他闭着眼睛，听见烧饼带着笑的声音，仿佛从很远的地方传来似的。

泪窝子浅的小孩儿。他想起第一次做爱哭出来的时候干爹这样说，声音中有更多的宠溺，也是这样稳稳地掐着他的腰，怕他从自己身上仰下去。他抱着于谦的脖子，像骑马一样，膝盖夹紧，大腿和腰一起使劲，在人身上起起落落。

骑马是干爹教的。在马场是，在床上也是。他心里总想着。

好在这一阵快感并没有持续太久，他从回忆中把自己抽出来，想着什么时候该回干爹家去看看，一面重新靠回烧饼的怀里，和他胡乱交换着亲吻。有了道具的帮助，曹鹤阳扩大了进攻目标，一边慢慢抽插着振动的拉珠，一边埋头吞吐烧饼的肉棒，乳夹上的两枚铃铛兴奋地响个不停。很快，烧饼也有些撑不住了，用膝盖顶开曹鹤阳，抱着孟鹤堂坐了起来，深呼吸了几次，才勉强镇定下来，一伸腿把床上没用到的玩意儿都扫到地上去，拍了拍自己身边的枕头，哑着嗓子说道：“小四，你……你到这儿来。”

曹鹤阳笑了。他没有说话，只是夹紧了仍然插在后穴的玻璃玩具，一摇一晃，慢慢地爬了过来，低头用脸颊蹭了蹭烧饼的手，像猫一样。烧饼把手里的开关又开大一档，熟练地抓住孟鹤堂要打他的手，凑在他耳边低声问道：“你想操他吗？”

“我……嗯？”孟鹤堂迷茫地看着烧饼，确认他没有在开玩笑，才看了一眼曹鹤阳，犹豫道：“四哥他……愿意吗？”

烧饼皱了皱鼻子，摆手道：“他何止愿意，他恨不得给你生个孩子，名字都取好了，就叫孟曹阳！”说着就把孟鹤堂推到曹鹤阳身上，低头看着曹鹤阳，想到了之前他们讨论新活时候的玩笑之语，忍俊不禁。

“啊？”孟鹤堂不知就里，挠了挠头，显得有点傻傻的样子。曹鹤阳剜了一眼烧饼，勉强忍住已经到了嘴边的吐槽，伸手揽住孟鹤堂的脖子，吻住了他。

曹鹤阳的吻和烧饼不一样。他是强势的，却也是温和的。他控制着你呼吸的频率，却也重视你的每一个细微的变化，鼓励着你表现自己，用他灵巧的舌，用他的抚摸，用他温暖的眼神。他们面对面侧躺在床上，互相帮忙取下了身上所有的玩具丢在一边，包括那个可笑的项圈，今夜第一次毫无阻碍地紧紧拥抱。曹鹤阳抚摸着孟鹤堂纤细打卷的头发，抬腿架在孟鹤堂的腰上，低声说道：

“进来吧。我想要了。”

孟鹤堂呼吸一滞，刚刚有些回落的情欲又一次升起，而且比之前更来势汹汹。他从未在床事上占据过主动，也从没这么想过。他迎着曹鹤阳鼓励的眼神，点了点头，翻身压在曹鹤阳的身上。烧饼适时地递过枕头给曹鹤阳垫腰，又递过一个撕开包装的安全套。孟鹤堂感谢地看了烧饼一眼，戴上套子，扶着曹鹤阳的胯骨调整了一下位置，就着上面残留的润滑，慢慢顶开了已经被扩张过的入口。

曹鹤阳闭上眼睛，尽力放松自己，让孟鹤堂进入得更顺利。他的双腿在孟鹤堂腰间收紧，大腿内侧的嫩肉微微颤抖，一只手拉着孟鹤堂的手，另一只手与烧饼十指相扣。烧饼吻了吻曹鹤阳的额头，低声回应道：嗯，我在呢。

去抱抱小孟儿。曹鹤阳看着他，用气声说道。你不是也想他很久了？

这个也字用的可真是妙。烧饼心里泛起一丝酸溜溜，但马上又为自己的小气而失笑，在曹鹤阳的嘴角亲了一下，就绕到孟鹤堂的身后，先戴上套子，又抹一层润滑，才抱住孟鹤堂，舔着他的耳垂，在他耳边说道：“小孟儿，慢点。”

孟鹤堂点了点头，靠在烧饼的肩上，没有再动。烧饼粗大的阴茎攻城略地似的挤进他的身体，生生从他喉咙里逼出一声尖叫，但同时，他埋在曹鹤阳体内的勃起也胀大了几分。

烧饼了解孟鹤堂。他知道这样不会伤到孟鹤堂，相反的，这种强势的占有是对他的一种安慰。毕竟孟鹤堂不常作为上位者，如果只留他和小四做到最后，他心里的恐慌一定会比快感更多。所以烧饼必须在这里，作为孟鹤堂的支柱，让他敢于前行，也敢于后退。烧饼微微向前倾身，找到他从前熟悉的那个角度，稍稍退出一些，然后试探着顶了回去。

“啊啊——”

“嗯……”

孟鹤堂和曹鹤阳的呻吟声同时响起，一个带着哭腔、转了九曲十八道弯，一个压抑着存在嗓子眼里、只带出些许鼻音来，但都是一样的舒爽。烧饼摸着曹鹤阳大腿上细腻的皮肉，扶着孟鹤堂的腰，找准了地方，一下一下地使力操进去，听着两个人高高低低的喘息呻吟声，心里的满足倒比身上还多——哪怕，他偷偷地想到，哪怕他觉得小孟儿的身子真是要人命的玉监牢。毕竟，齐人之福总是难得，即便就只是在床上这一会儿，他能同时占有两个人的身子，也踏踏实实地存着一个人的心，还有什么比这更幸福的吗？

偏巧这时，曹鹤阳睁开了眼看着烧饼，目光灼灼，像是在确认什么似的。他们四目相对，烧饼不知曹鹤阳看到了什么，但曹鹤阳忽然抿着嘴笑了起来，笑得满足，连眼睛都变成了两道弯月。他看着烧饼，双腿锁得更紧，和着烧饼撞击的节奏，开始自慰。孟鹤堂被他夹紧了，喘得越发急促起来，身上也近力竭，只能撑在曹鹤阳的肩膀上才能稳住。曹鹤阳干脆把他抱在怀里，听着他一声紧似一声的呻吟，在他耳边说道：“我们一起。”

孟鹤堂已经连点头的力气都没有了。他就像一艘行在飓风中的小船，将自己完完全全交付在制造出风暴的两个人——他的挚友，他的兄弟，他足以信赖的人——手中。曹鹤阳的吻落在他的锁骨上，烧饼亲吻着他凸起如翼的肩胛，他们的情意仿佛能凝成实体，包裹着他，保护着他。

高潮的快感就这样突然席卷他的全身，孟鹤堂全身紧绷，一下又一下挺进那温暖紧致的甬道，直过了半分钟，才颓然倒在了同样全身颤抖着的曹鹤阳怀里，眼泪又掉了下来。烧饼见状，也不恋战，退出来摘了套子，对着孟鹤堂线条优美的裸背打起了飞机，很快也跟着射了出来。

\-----------------------------------------------

即便孟鹤堂不情不愿，烧饼和曹鹤阳还是没有留他过夜，把他送回了周九良的公寓。

晚上喝了酒，又刚刚经历了一回如此激烈的情事，孟鹤堂只觉得浑身无力，站也站不稳。想到家里八成没人，他索性倚在烧饼身上，在包里翻钥匙。曹鹤阳在一边看着，也只是笑，并不阻拦。就在孟鹤堂的钥匙刚插进锁孔的时候，门突然从里面被打开了。

一个面无表情的周九良站在门里，脸色差极了，嘴唇都没了血色，不知道他是不是早透过猫眼把外面的三人看了个清楚。烧饼下意识地放开孟鹤堂，退到曹鹤阳的身后，就见周九良规规矩矩地对两人点了点头，说道：“四哥，饼哥，谢谢你们替我照顾孟鹤堂。”

不是孟哥，是孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂缩了缩脖子，把钥匙拔下来握在手里，心里发虚。曹鹤阳轻咳一声，说道：“九良，你……”

“四哥，饼哥，回去注意安全。”周九良干脆利落地打断他的话，抓住孟鹤堂的手腕，用力一带，孟鹤堂就跌跌撞撞地进了门，直接跪在了客厅地毯上。厚重的防盗门“砰”地一声在烧饼和曹鹤阳面前摔上了，惊得隔壁的狗都叫了起来。

两人面面相觑。烧饼担忧地问曹鹤阳道：“老B不会把小孟儿怎么着吧？”

曹鹤阳摇头。“不会。话说回来，他们也冷战挺长时间了，也该有个契机让他们好好沟通一次。哪怕打一架呢，是不是？”

恐怕这个“好好沟通”，不会像说出来这么容易吧。烧饼叹了口气，暗自想到。

-片段1 FIN-


End file.
